Merlin: The Once and Future King
by Brandiwine
Summary: this is the sequel to Curse of Sister hood. does Arthur die? What happens to Merena? You won't know unless you read.


Merlin: The Once and Future King

by Brandiwine

November 26, 2012

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Merlin or its characters. Merena is a character from the writer's imagination.

DRAGON: In a time of myth and a land of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young boy. His name

The dragon lets out a breath.

DRAGON: Merlin.

Part 1: Chapter One: First vision

Merena laid in her bed in Merlin's chamber sleeping comfortably when a dream came on. Merena found herself standing in a ruined fortress watching Morgause cast a spell.

"Ka-neatis materris yrsolis sint mansolis unwack uncob herrift reetift unforslaiift yitoh Uther Pendragon." Morgause finished as Merena watched in horror. Flames burst out from the center in a gloomy hall and seven knights made from stone, standing in a circle around a fire, slowly came to life.

"No! That's not possible!" Merena screamed as Merlin rushed into the room to see what was wrong.

"Merena, what is it?" Merlin asked seeing she was shaking with fear.

"Merlin? Did I dream?" Merena asked in confusion as Merlin handed her a goblet of water.

"You must have dreamed. It must have been a nightmare. You're ok." Merlin said smiling as Merena handed him back the now empty goblet.

"Thank you. Did I wake Gaius?" She asked looking ashamed.

"No, I can still hear his snoring." Merlin said as they laughed.

"My big, strong, older brother." She said with admiration as Merlin blushed.

"I'm not older by much. I'll always come to your aid. Ok?" He reassured her covering her up as she laid back down to sleep.

"Ok. Thanks. Goodnight." She said as he kissed her forehead before hurrying back to his own bed before he'd be forced to rise from it come morning.

Excallibur lying at the bottom of a lake, and knights in shining armor battling foes and fearsome creatures.

"I'm a herder from the northern plains, Sire. Three nights back we were camped beneath the walls of Iddiasholace." A man stood in the counsel chamber telling Uther.

"I'm not sure I would have chosen such a place." Uther intoned rather direly.

"Good pasture is scarce at this time of year, Sire."

"And what is it you have to tell me?" Uther asked seeming put out by the man.

"While we were there we We saw smoke rising from the citadel." The man finished as Gaius interrupted.

"And did you see anything else?" Gaius asked as Merena stood near Merlin.

"It's like my dream." She whispered as Merlin put a finger to his mouth showing her she should say nothing as she nodded.

"No."

"Did you go inside?"

"No. Nobody has stepped over that threshold for three hundred years. You must know the legend, Sire." The man said as Gaius took over.

"When the fires of Iddiasholace burn the knights of Mideer will ride again." Gaius finished as Uther intervened.

"See that this man is fed and has a bed for the night." Uther ordered as the man was led away.

"Take a ride out there." Uther said speaking to Arthur.

"Why?"

"So we can put people's minds to rest." Uther said seeming adamant about the situation.

"Surely this is superstitious nonsense." Arthur said as Uther ignored his protests.

"Gather the guard and do as I say." Uther ordered as Arthur stalked off to do his bidding.

"Why is Uther so worried?" Merlin asked Gaius once they'd reached their chambers.

"Because the knights of Mideer are a force to be reckoned with."

"And do you believe the story as well?"

"You know Merena's dream. It's more than just a story, Merlin. Some three hundred years ago seven of Camelot's knights were seduced by a sorceress's call. One by one they succumbed to her power. At her command, they became a terrifying and brutal force that rode through the lands leaving death and destruction in their wake."

"What happened?" Merlin asked as Merena listened knowing her dream was indeed a vision.

"It was only after the sorceress herself was killed that the knights of Mideer finally grew still." Gaius finished as Merena looked pale.

"Morgause unleashed the knights. I saw her." Merena said slowly sitting on a bench.

"I guess you're right, Merena. It was a vision. If what Uther says is true and Merena has corroborated the story, then I fear for each and everyone of us." Gaius said looking grave just before Arthur and Merlin led a band of soldiers out of Camelot.

Chapter Two: Secret betrayal

Morgana entered her chambers and her curiosity was aroused by an open window. She went to shut it, noticing a silver box on the windowsill. She opened the box and found a rolled up letter inside. The elegantly written words invited her to meet a stranger outside the castle gates after sundown. Morgana quickly hid the note after being startled by Guen.

"You all right?"

"Yes. Just a little cold." Morgana said absently.

"Do you need something warmer?" Guen asked concerned.

"No. Thank you." Morgana said as Guen left.

"What is it, Merlin? Don't tell me you've been listening to Gaius's bedtime stories again." Arthur teased leading his party through the forest.

"I just hope that's all they are." Merlin said as they sped through the forest on horseback as Merlin nervously rode on.

It was nighttime as Morgana snuck through the palace dressed in a long, dark robe. Clouds drifted across a full moon as she made her way through the forest. Sensing something. She paused and turned to find Morgause standing behind her. They shared a smile and Morgana touched the bracelet on her wrist.

"You look well."

"Thanks to you. I wear it all the time. I can't remember when I last had a bad dream." Morgana beamed touching the band on her wrist with admiration.

"You do not seem happy. Why is that?" Morgause asked as water sounded behind them.

"I would be if I didn't have to pretend."

"Pretend?"

"That I'm Uther's loving ward when I hate him."

"Have you ever imagined a new world, Morgana? One where Uther was no more?"

"Sometimes."

"Is that what you'd like?"

"I once had the chance to be his assassin." Morgana reminisced as Morgause listened intently.

"What stopped you?"

"I don't know. I believed he cared for me, but not anymore. He cares for no one."

"So you want Uther destroyed and his reign to end."

"More than anything. But it doesn't matter what I want. The future's not of my making."

"You are wrong, Morgana. You underestimate your importance. The decisions you make now will change the shape of everything that is to become."

"What do you mean?"

"Whose side are you on, Morgana? Are you with Uther or are you with me? Are you prepared to help me bring about his downfall?"

"I am."

"I can't tell you how much it means to me to hear you say that." Morgause said as her eyes glowed amber as she placed a hand on Morgana's cheek. Morgana gently lost consciousness and Morgause laid her on the ground."

"Morgana slepswitcha adeer. Hakena slipswilchadeer. Hakenanaslipswitchadeer." Morgause chanted as Morgana's body glowed pale blue in the darkness. Then she awoke in her bed the following morning with an odd distant expression.

"Morning, My lady." Guen greeted as Morgana said nothing.

"Morgana? Morgana?"

"Yes."

"Did you sleep well?" Guen asked with a yawn.

"Yes. Better than you by the looks of it." Morgana observed after Guen yawned a second time.

"Sorry." Guen apologized as Uther laid in bed with a fever.

Chapter Three: Beginning of the sickness

"I have court business that needs attending to." Uther said trying to get up.

"You have to stay in bed, Sire. You have a fever. I'll prepare a tonic for you. When did he first fall ill?" Gaius asked Leon moving out of Uther's earshot.

"It came on this morning. It's not something to worry about?" Leon asked with concern.

"No. Twill soon pass. Be sure to let me know if there's any change." Gaius said hiding his concern from the king.

Arthur and his men galloped across the fortress towards Iddiasholace. They advanced on foot through the ruins with their swords drawn. Arthur and his men skittishly checked all around them.

"What's that noise?"

"What noise?"

"A sort-of trembling sound."

"It's your knees knocking together. Arthur said as Guen appeared unwell in Camelot.

"I fear this contagion is spreading. You're the fifth person I've seen today."

"I'm sure it's nothing." Guen said as Gaius dropped a phial and swore. He stumbled saying I'll pick that up later." As Merena watched with fear of her own.

"I think I might need a little something myself if I can ever find what it was I was looking for." Gaius said upon collapsing as Merena raced to the stables and saddled Majesty.

"Majesty, we must go to Iddiasholace and find Merlin. Some sorcery is afoot. I saw Morgana talking to the woman in my dream. Well, my vision. I know she's Morgause, and they're up to no good." Merena said mounting Majesty and rushing from Camelot as fast as her horse could take her.

Chapter Four: The awful discovery

Arthur and his men entered the gloomy hall and approached the brazier. Arthur touched the cool ash.

"It seems part of Jesser's story was true. Probably just travelers passing through." Arthur said as Merlin turned.

"Or maybe not." Merlin said ominously as the reanimated knights of Mideer appeared behind them and drew their swords. The dark figures, their faces made of metal, attacked Arthur and his men. They fought back and Arthur narrowly dodged a knight's blade as it sliced through the air. Arthur stabbed the knight in the gut, but it reared up revealing its ghastly, metallic face. Arthur knocked it to one side, then took on another running its sword through its stomach. The sword remained embedded in the knight's body, but Merlin threw Arthur a new weapon.

"Arthur!" Merlin yelled as Arthur battled two knights at once.

"Run, Merlin! Will you do as I say?" Arthur demanded pushing Merlin toward's the door and took down a knight with a kick to the chest. The other evil knights advanced towards Arthur, but Merlin cast a spell.

"Aufauisstatch." Merlin said pulling Arthur to safety as the roof collapsed. They fled from the fortress.

"What happened to your arm?" Arthur asked as they caught their breath.

"Oh, i must have caught it in something."

"Let me see. Your first battle wound. Here." Arthur said tearing his tunic as Merlin tried to stop him.

"No. No, don't. You'll ruin it."

"Don't worry. you can mend it. Did anyone else escape?" Arthur asked as Merlin shook his head after Arthur bound his arm.

"We need to get back to Camelot and gather reinforcements." Arthur said as they galloped back to the citadel never noticing Merena had found them and were following them back now. They found several guards slumped at their posts.

"Are they dead?"

"No, they're breathing." Arthur said as Merena appeared still wearing a dark cloak.

"Merlin, thank goodness you're back. Prince Arthur." Merena greeted with a curtsy.

"Merena, are you all right?"

"Yes, but everyone's asleep. The king developed a fever first, and it just seemed to spread after that." Merena explained as Merlin and Arthur stared at her.

"Why are you not affected?" Arthur asked as Merena hesitated before speaking.

"Merena, Arthur asked you a question." Merlin chided with stern eyes.

"All right. I rode Majesty to the fortress and saw you barely escape with your lives. When you galloped back to Camelot, I followed." Merena said as Arthur looked displeased.

"You must show your sister her place, Merlin." Arthur said as Merlin tried not to smile.

"Yes, I certainly should." Merlin said as they ran through the main square finding more unconscious people scattered on the ground. It was eerily quiet and there were bodies everywhere. They turned to see a horse drawing a cart across the square. Arthur checked the rider at the reigns as the horse abruptly stopped.

"I'll get Gaius." Merlin said running up the steps into the palace with Merena fast on his heels.

"I don't think you can do that." Merena warned as Merlin called out.

"Arthur!" Merlin shouted as Arthur rushed after him. Inside, more people were unconscious in the corridors and on the stairs.

"They're all fast asleep. What is this, some kind of sickness?"

"I told you, Merlin. King Uther had a fever, and then Guen. I decided to go and find you when Gaius succumbed to it. I was scared and am frightened more so now." Merena explained as Arthur rushed away.

"Where's my father?" Arthur questioned as they burst into the empty council chambers.

"Where is he?" Arthur asked concerned as they entered Gaius's chambers as Merlin was unable to rouse him.

"Gaius? It must be the work of magic."

"Do you not listen to what I tell you? It is magic." Merena said as Arthur ignored her.

"We have to find my father." Arthur said as they rushed to Morgana's chambers and found Guen on the floor.

"Guenevere! Not you too." Merena said trying to make Guen more comfortable as she slept on the floor. Arthur gently moved Merena aside and lifted Guen onto the bed. He gently brushed a whisper of hair from her face as Merena smiled. Merlin and Arthur turned to see a curtain moved after hearing a noise. Arthur drew his sword and slowly advanced. He reached out and prepared to draw the curtain back. He whipped it back revealing Morgana as she screamed and tried to get away.

"It's me, it's me, Morgana. What's happened?"

"I didn't know it was you."

"Just tell me what happened."

"People were complaining saying they weren't feeling well."

"I was here for that." Merena said with folded arms.

"And what then?" Arthur questioned patiently.

"They started falling asleep. Everyone, everywhere I went."

"Was someone here? Why were you hiding?"

"I told you. I didn't know who you were." Morgana said as Merena eyed her suspiciously.

"Where's my father?"

"Arthur, she's distressed." Merlin defended as Merena rolled her eyes.

"She was awake, so she must have seen something." Arthur insisted waiting for an explanation.

"I didn't see anything."

"You saw people getting sick. What did you do?"

"What could I do?"

"Morgana, I don't understand. Why is it that you're the only person awake besides Merena?"

"Maybe it's sorcery." Merena said seriously as the dark, hooded knights of Mideer thundered across the plains upon their black horses. The fearsome fortress of Iddiasholace loomed in the distance.

"Don't worry, I won't say anything." Merlin whispered to Morgana.

"About what?"

"The illness."

"That has nothing to do with me." Morgana lied as Merena remained quiet.

"Why are you still awake when everyone sleeps?" Merena asked as Merlin spoke interrupting her.

"No of course not, but you have magic."

"You haven't told anyone that."

"No. I won't tell Arthur But maybe something's keeping you safe. I think that must be it."

"Right." Morgana said as Arthur called out.

"I've found him!" Arthur said as King Uther was found slumped at his desk.

"Oh, poor King Uther." Merena said as Arthur shook him.

"Father?"

"See? He's all right."

"He is not all right!"

"He's just asleep. All we have to do is find a cure. A way to wake them." Merlin said as Arthur fixed his gaze on Merena.

"WHO could have done this? Did you do this, Merena?" Arthur asked as shock crossed Merena's face.

"You think I'd do this? How?" Merena asked as Arthur smiled.

"You're right. You're just a serving girl." Arthur said with a smile as Merena smirked.

"Good thing I'm just a serving girl then."

"You're the only one whose not been affected, Morgana. There must be a reason."

"Oh, I expect a reason." Merena said as Morgana glowered at her.

"I don't know."

"That's all you keep saying. You must know something." Arthur said in desperation.

"No! They just fell asleep one by one."

"It's obvious. When she started feeling sick, Gaius gave her a potion. Right?"

"When was she sick? She never said that."

"She was one of the last to be affected. Somehow the potion must have helped."

"Why are you lying, Merlin?" Merena whispered as Arthur didn't hear.

"What about everyone else?" Arthur asked as Merlin thought for a moment.

"By then, Gaius was too ill. He didn't have a chance to treat anyone else."

"Go and see if you can find this potion. I'll search for signs of life in the lower town. Morgana, you stay here and look after my father. Keep him safe. Here. Protect him with your life. You understand?" Arthur instructed handing her a sword as he left. Holding the weapon, Morgana sat and stared at Uther sleeping at his desk.

"Don't worry, Morgana. Merlin and Arthur will look after us." Merena said giving Morgana a hug as a vision invaded her mind.

"Merena, what's wrong?" Morgana asked as Merena looked ill.

"You must excuse me, Morgana." Merena said turning to race away.

"Merena, where are you going?" Morgana asked as Merena threw back an answer over her shoulder.

"I must see Merlin. I shall return." Merena said rushing to Gaius's chambers where Merlin was desperately trying to awaken his friend.

Chapter Five: Try, try, try again

"All right. Gaius, this is gonna wake you." Merlin said casting a spell as Merena rushed in stopping in her tracks in the doorway to watch.

"Ithawitchifay." Merlin said hearing Merena laugh.

"What are you doing, Merlin? Gaius is frozen. You cannot wake him from the sleeping sickness can you?" Merena queried moving to stand near her desperate brother.

"I've got to try. We need his help. Why are you here? I thought you were with Morgana." Merlin said as Merena's gaze darkened with sorrow.

"Merlin, I embraced Morgana, and" She stopped not sure if she'd be able to finish.

"You had a vision. What was it?" Merlin asked ignoring Gaius for the time being.

"The vision started out well. I was happy."

"Why?"

"Merlin, Lancelot and I were married. Then the darkness came. I saw Morgana kill Morgause. She plunged a dagger into her body. The veil between the world's was torn. The Kaylix came and you were frozen in fear."

"What then?" Merlin asked with a supportive arm around her shoulder.

"You lay on the dais unconscious. Lancelot smiled and took your place with the Kaylix. Please, Merlin. Tell me I'm wrong." Merena begged as Merlin hugged her to help her feel better.

"Maybe you're wrong. Maybe it won't happen. I have to try and wake Gaius no matter what." Merlin said as Merena nodded moving so he could return to his task.

"It's Morgause who brought the knights of Mideer alive." Merena said as Merlin took up his book once again.

"We'll fix it somehow. Don't worry. Gaius?" Merlin queried as Gaius had a moronic grin on his face.

"This should be interesting and entertaining." Merena said taking a seat nearby to watch.

"All right. Oh, we could try this. Ikfay bebayotheatfonoose." Merlin said as Merena thought hard not to laugh after Gaius's chair had collapsed.

"Maybe the third time's the charm."

"Well maybe not. Oh come on, Gaius. I need you to wake up. I really need your help." Merlin said consulting his magic book for the third time.

"We'll see." Merena said with her hands folded in her lap.

"Ah, here we go. Brimstraya." Merlin said as water poured over Gaius and Merena jumped up from where she'd sat as though a fire burned beneath her.

"Merlin, Morgana is the vessel for the spell. She must die or we all will." Merena said taking up a phial of Hemlock and a flask of water in her hands.

"Hold on there. If Morgana is to die, let me do it. You don't know what could happen to you if Uther or Arthur were to find out."

"What will happen to you? Are you the one to do it?" Merena asked as a yawn was forced out of her mouth.

"I'm afraid so. All will be well. Trust me." Merlin said rushing off with the poisoned water in hand.

"Oh, I trust you, Merlin. I only hope Camelot will still stand when I wake." She said stumbling to her bed where she collapsed in sleep unaware of the coming events.

Part 2: Chapter Six: Morgana's return

Dragon: In a time of myth and a land of magic the destiny of a great kingdom lies on the shoulders of a young boy. His name

The dragon breathes. Dragon: Merlin

Merena stirred in her bed and opened her eyes to see Merlin sitting beside her looking anxious. She reached up her hand as he took it and smiled at her as she smiled back.

"Merlin, what happened with Morgana? How long have I slept?" Merena asked as Merlin hugged her with tears in his eyes.

"You've been asleep for a couple days. I thought I'd lost you." He said as tears filled her eyes as they hugged each other tight.

"You haven't lost me yet. Now, tell me what happened." She said as they faced each other, her laying in bed and Merlin sitting upon it.

"I put the Hemlock in the water and pretended to drink. Morgana said she wasn't thirsty and set it down."

"Then what did you do? I had a dream of Arthur fighting the knight of Mideer. Is he all right?" Merena asked accepting a goblet of water from him.

"Arthur is fine. I got Morgana to drink the water. It was awful. Morgause came and demanded to know what I'd done to her."

"What did you say?" Merena asked finishing the water and handing Merlin the goblet back.

"I told her I'd tell her what I did if she got rid of the knights. She did it and Arthur was saved."

"And Morgana?" Merena asked with wide eyes.

"Morgause took her away in a whirlwind. Uther has been looking for her ever since." Merlin finished as Merena cast a broad smile of delight.

"Merlin! Lancelot is safe. We're safe." Merena gushed as Lancelot suddenly appeared in the doorway making her heart swell with love.

"Whose safe? From what?" Lancelot asked carrying a tray in his hands.

"Never mind. Whose the tray for?" Merlin asked rising from the bed to make room for his friend.

"Gaius told me to bring you this tray because he heard you were awake. Hello, Lady." Lancelot bowed before setting the tray across her lap.

"I'm a serving girl, no lady. I thank you, Sir Lancelot." She said smiling happily as she began to eat.

"I'll leave you two alone." Merlin said moving to leave when Lancelot stopped him.

"Please stay, Merlin. I have something for Merena. You must stay." Lancelot said as Merena waited seeing Lancelot take something from his pocket.

"What is it?" Merena asked as Lancelot took her left hand and placed a rather ornate ring on her fourth finger.

"That's beautiful. Where did you get it?" Merlin asked as Merena stared at it with wet eyes.

"It's amazing. Did you make it?" She asked displaying it in the light so she could see it sparkle.

"I bought it from a merchant while on my travels. Do you like it, Merena?" Lancelot asked looking shy.

"Yes, I like it. ,you didn't have to." She said as Gaius quietly entered the room to see what everyone was doing.

"What's going on, Merlin?" Gaius whispered as Merlin put up a hand for him to wait.

"Lady." Lancelot said getting down on the floor on one knee, taking her hand in his.

"Sir Knight." Merena said waiting with held breath as Gaius and Merlin watched in anticipation.

"I love you. How do you feel about me?" Lancelot asked holding his breath now.

"I have to go.. What say you?" She asked after letting out a breath just as Lancelot let one out after her.

"I don't want to miss you as I do when I'm not here. Do you understand?" He asked kissing her hand.

"I think so. You have something to ask." She said as her heart began to race just as his heart did.

"Well! Ask her!" Gaius demanded as Merlin laughed.

"All right. Merena, will you marry me?" Lancelot rushed out as Merena laughed and cried at the same time.

"Come closer." She said as she whispered in his ear. "Yes."

"Yes?" He asked rising from the floor because his knee was starting to hurt.

"Yes?" Gaius asked not hearing Merena's answer.

"Yes." Merlin said as he and Gaius hugged and everyone laughed happily as Merena hugged Lancelot tight.

"Mine. Ok?" She said rather possessively as she held onto him.

"Mine. Ok." Lancelot said hugging her tighter as they laughed and let go.

"Merlin! Where are you?" Arthur yelled as Merlin held a beaming smile as he left to serve Arthur.

"Merlin, can you ever be on time?" Arthur asked seeing Merlin was ridiculously happy.

"Sorry. Lancelot asked Merena to marry him." Merlin announced beginning to help Arthur dress.

"What did she say? She's a serving girl." Arthur said as Merlin fixed Arthur's shirt.

"Guen's a serving girl." Merlin said as Arthur frowned.

"Merlin, shut up." Arthur said as Merlin finished helping Arthur dress and began to set to more chores.

"Yes, Sire." Merlin mumbled because Arthur had left the room.

The bodies of knights, who had been slain in battle, laid strewn across a desolate field. Their red cloaks fluttered in the wind. Arthur, Merlin, and a small group of knights rode up on horseback shocked by what they seen.

"Check for survivors." Arthur commanded dismounting from his horse. "It seems our attacker's headed north. Come on!"

"Do you think we should be going after them?"

"You are such a girl's petticoat." Arthur told Merlin as Gaius found Uther standing alone in the palace.

"Sire, how many more men are you going to lose in this quest?" Gaius asked finding Uther alone in the throne room.

"As many as it takes."

"I need to speak to you as a friend."

"I have no time for friends." Uther said rather moodily.

"Then I'll speak to you as your physician. This is madness. She has been missing for more than a year now. When are you going to stop?"

"When Morgana is found."

"Ow." Merlin said following Arthur on horseback.

"Is there something wrong with you?"

"Yeah. I've been on a horse all day."

"Is your little bottom sore?"

"Yes. It's not as fat as yours." Merlin said as Arthur guffawed.

"You know you've got a lot of nerve for a wimp."

"Well, I may be a wimp, but at least I'm not a dollophead."

"There's no such word." Arthur said as they kept on riding.

"It's idiomatic."

"It's what?"

"It means to be more in touch with the people."

"Describe dollop-head."

"In two words?"

"Yeah."

"Uh, Prince Arthur." Merlin finished as Arthur held up one hand indicating for them to stop. He's spotted the remnants of a small camp in the woods up ahead. He jumped from his steed and removed his sword from the sheaf in the saddle. Then Arthur, Merlin, and the other knight cautiously approached with mists swirling around them. With a few simple hand gestures, Arthur sent two groups of men into a flanking maneuver.

Camelot's prince crouched by a central campfire that had burnt out while Merlin scanned the eerie woodland around them. Then, from out of the mist, a knight was felled by an arrow. Bandits charged from all directions.

Arthur sliced one marauder's midriff and then blocked another's attack. Nearby, Merlin snatched up a sword propped against a tent, but a strappy bandit cropped it from his grasp and rose his sword aloft.

"Excipopinto." Merlin said as the sword suddenly became magnetized by his magic word. Metal objects stuck to the sword making the attacker fall backwards. Moving towards Arthur, Merlin nearly fell beneath a mighty axe-man. Merlin ducked a death blow and magically made the axe slice a tree through the entire trunk toppling on top of the thuggish group. The young wizard than scrambled to his feet to aid his prince who was getting outnumbered. Merlin stumbled on the uneven terrain spotting a bandit with a broadsword behind Arthur. Merlin's eyes flashed golden and a spear hurdled through the air. Arthur dispatched the other foe attacking him and looked around for the spear thrower. He only discovered Merlin sprawled against dead leaves.

"We're not playing hide and seek, Merlin."

"Dollophead." Merlin muttered as the prince and his men won the battle. They next turned towards a snapping sound emanating from further down the mist covered slope. They assumed attack positions with their weapons ready once again and slowly advanced. A ragged figure approached with long, neglected hair. A familiar face emerged stumbling through the thicket bruised, battered, and filthy. Arthur lowered his sword with a shocked expression as the woman stood before him.

"Morgana?""

Excallibur lying at the bottom of a lake, and knights in shining armor battling foes and fearsome creatures.

Arthur and his men rode back to the majestic Camelot castle bathed in the fading light of dusk. Later, Gaius tended to a fraught Morgana at her bedside. He gently checked the whites of her red-rimmed eyes and her gums. Guen quietly stood at the foot of her bed concerned.

"You need to rest." Gaius said as Morgana gave a frail nod.

"I'll stay with her."

"Call me when she wakes, Guenevere." Gaius said leaving Morgana's chamber, medical box in hand as Guen watched Morgana enter a fitful sleep. King Uther Pendragon waited in the hall outside.

"How is she?"

"She'll be fine."

"There's nothing wrong with her?"

"Nothing physical."

"May I see her?" Uther asked with compassionate eyes.

"Best wait until morning."

"Yes, of course. Gaius." Uther said stopping Gaius as he'd bowed his head and prepared to leave. "Thank you." Uther said as the white-haired court physician nodded sagely, but was puzzled by his king's display of rare emotion as Uther strode away.

Merlin waited impatiently in Gaius's candle-lit chambers surrounded by a multitude of books and medical paraphernalia. He stood the moment Gaius breezed in.

"She's sleeping."

"Did she say anything about me?" Merlin asked as Merena listened from her chamber sewing on her wedding dress.

"Nothing as yet."

"Well, she's going to."

"Does she know your secret, Merlin? Does she know you have magic?"

"No, she doesn't. No one does."

"Good, because if Uther finds out"

"She knows I tried to poison her. She knows that."

"You had no choice. Camelot was dying. Morgana was the source of the enchantment. Either you poisoned her or the kingdom fell."

"Uther won't know that. All she'll say is I tried to kill her." Merlin finished as Merena stood in the doorway of her chamber.

"We can't be sure, Merlin."

"Is it true?" Merena asked with a pale face as Merlin and Gaius stopped what they were doing and stood still.

"Merena, what's that in your hand? It's lovely." Gaius said as Merena licked dry lips.

"Is it true? Has Morgana returned? Well? one of you answer me." She said with folded arms in the heir of a queen.

"Yes, Morgana is back. You have my word she will not harm you." Merlin said trying to soothe his sister's frazzled nerves.

"When did she come back? Why wasn't I told?" Merena asked in a snit.

"I was afraid you'd act like this." Gaius said knowing her as well as Merlin did.

"Merlin need not be punished. I told him to poison Morgana." Merena admitted trying to keep tears from her eyes.

"It was I who poisoned her, not you. Please, you need not fear her." Merlin said moving to hug her and smooth hair from her face.

"Thank you, Merlin. I must return to my sewing. Gaius, I'm glad you approve." Merena said returning to her room as Merlin and Gaius both breathed sighs of relief.

"Merena's terrified of Morgana. Gaius said turning away as Merlin considered for a moment.

"What do you think Uther will do to me?"

"Let's just wait and see what tomorrow brings." Gaius sighed gently and turned back to his young apprentice as Merlin gave a worried nod.

Chapter Seven: New understandings

Sunlight filtered down onto Merlin as he laid sleeping with a troubled frown in their simple quarters. Gaius approached his bedside.

"Merlin, Arthur's requested your presence, in Morgana's chambers."

"Has Merena woken yet?" Merlin asked rising to leave.

"No. She still sleeps." Gaius said as Merlin neared Morgana's room.

"I was kept in a cell for almost a year. I thought I'd go mad." Merlin overheard before entering.

"How did you escape?" Arthur asked seated beside her bed.

"They moved me about a week ago. It may have been the patrol from Camelot."

"The patrol found you?"

"I thought I was going to be free, but then I saw them killed. Everyone of them cut down. That night, the bandits were distracted by their spoils. I took my chance. When I saw you I couldn't believe it." Morgana cried throwing her arms around Arthur. Morgana hugged Arthur as she opened her eyes and noticed Merlin standing a few feet away on the other side of her four-poster bed. His expression became tense and filled with dread.

"I think I need to rest."

"Everything's going to be all right. You're safe now." Arthur reassured as she nodded tearfully as Arthur rose from the edge of the bed. Merlin went to follow him out as Morgana stopped him.

"Merlin. I want to speak to you." Morgana said as Merlin glanced towards the door. "I know what you did. You tried to poison me."

"I didn't want to."

"It's all right, Merlin. I understand. You were just trying to protect your friends. I would have done the same."

"Really?"

"I was so naive, Merlin. I don't think I really understood what I was doing. Believe me, I have seen the evils in this world. I have seen firsthand what it is that Uther fights against. You don't know how much I regret everything that I've done. I just hope that you can forgive me." Morgana finished with wet eyes.

"I am so sorry for everything you've been through. It's good to have you back." Merlin emphasized as they exchanged relieved smiles before Merlin took his leave and Morgana rested.

Merena stood near a fire pit stirring a pot of stew when a vision thrust upon her. She saw Morgana killing Morgause and then she saw the Kaylix freeze Merlin. She saw the dorocha killing people in their wake. Merena lastly saw Lancelot smile at an unconscious Merlin lying on a dais before he followed the Kaylix into the veil and vanished.

"No!" Merena screamed as Gaius stared at her leaving his work for a moment because she'd startled him with her scream.

"Merena, what is it? Are you all right?" He asked as she put a hand to her mouth before she started throwing everything within reach.

"Merlin is naive! Morgana will kill us and Arthur! Camelot will fall! Nothing will be left! How can we marry? How will there be peace with her here? Answer me!" Merena finished as debris littered the floor amongst her feet.

"Oh dear. I'm afraid you've a mess." Gaius suggested as Merena began to cry.

"What's happened?" Merlin asked upon entering their chambers to see Merena crying surrounded by broken dishes and splattered food.

"Merlin, you're sister is distraught. Perhaps you can help her while I clean this up." Gaius said handing Merlin a cup of medicine to give her.

"Come, Sister. Gaius will clean this up." Merlin said stepping carefully over to her to take her arm.

"I'm so sorry, Gaius. I can clean it up. Just let me." She said as Merlin steered her towards her chamber.

"No, Merena. I'm more than capable of clearing up a mess. Go with Merlin. It will be all right." Gaius soothed as Merena nodded, blew him a kiss, and let Merlin take her to her room.

"What happened? Why did you throw food?" Merlin asked not being able to help but laugh.

"It shouldn't be funny. Your sister is crazy." Merena said crying as Merlin helped her to drink the medicine Gaius gave him.

"It's not your fault. Especially if you had a vision. At least you didn't use magic." Merlin said chuckling as Merena wiped her face with a cloth.

"Heaven help us all if I did. I had a vision about Morgana killing Morgause." Merena explained as Merlin put a strong arm around her.

"You don't know that will happen." Merlin said with a shushing voice as Merena continued.

The Kaylix took Lancelot away. He was dead." Merena sobbed as Merlin patted and rocked her, taking over the mopping of her face with the cloth.

"You and Lancelot will be married by Arthur and you will be happy forever. Just think of that, and forget about Morgana. Can you do that for now?" Merlin asked as she nodded and yawned.

"You are so wonderful, Merlin. No wonder you and Arthur will bring about Albian."

"I hope so. With happiness there is sorrow, but with sorrow there is also happiness. You must grasp your happiness and hold tight to it while you can. Do you understand me?" Merlin asked as she nodded and finally smiled.

"I will sleep now. Thank you, Merlin. I feel better." Merena said as they shared one last hug as Merlin left her to sleep.

"How is she?" Gaius asked finally sweeping up the last of the debris from her tyraid.

"I think she'll be all right, but you're right. Morgana terrifies her. What can we do to help her not think about Morgana?" Merlin asked as Gaius thought for a minute before answering.

"Maybe the business of the wedding will distract her. If not"

"We'll find something else for her to do. It always works for me with Arthur." Merlin said as they both laughed.

Chapter Eight: Second vision

Merena laid in her bed in Merlin's chamber in the throws of a dream. Merena watched transfixed as Morgause and Morgana emerged from woods onto a bank overlooking an island retreat on a bank shrouded in mist. Morgana helped her sister hobble onto a narrow jetty where a gnarled, grey-haired ferryman in ragged clothing held out a hand. A frail Morgause placed a gold sovereign into the ferryman's hand.

"You know where we want to go." Morgause said as Merena followed as though she were an apparition on the scene.

Without a word, the ferryman guided his wooden boat out onto the eerie lake. The ferryman's boat glided effortlessly out of lake Peridor's mist towards the Isle of the Blessed. The ferryman steered his vessel silently onto the Isle of the Blessed's narrowing and darkening waterways.

Nearing an alter in the heart of the ruins, Morgana hesitated.

"Sowen is nearly upon us."

"I can't do this." Morgana uttered after Morgause's words as Merena watched silently and intrigued from afar.

"Sister, remember what I've told you. It is the only way. What you're about to do will effect everyone even you. But most importantly, it will bring our enemies to their knees. You must be strong. Remember that." Morgause finished as the sisters stood before the weather-beaten alter whereupon Morgause offered up a dagger in her gloved hands to Morgana who wore a sorrowful frown.

"Do not be scared."

Steeling herself at her sister's behest, Morgana accepted the weapon.

"I am not long for this world. There is nothing left for me here now." Morgause finished as she climbed onto the alter.

"Please, Sister. Let my parting be my final gift to you."

Morgana was swayed by her sister's pleading, bloodshot gaze. Morgause laid back on the flat stone dais and was bathed in moonlight pouring down from the night's sky above.

"Yearlay layos Oosrcus ee emgaust oombafestay tee. Leese tay ferrs tufay unayununa." Morgana finished as she held the dagger aloft. "Ooganay Dwulma." Morgana finished again as her eyes flashed with magic and she plunged the blade into her sister's body as Morgause smiled. A force hurled Morgana back rendering her unconscious. At Camelot a cloaked and ghostly figure of a pale old woman with dark, sorrowful eyes appeared to Merlin. Holding a staff, she whispered; "Emrys. Emrys. Emrys."

Merena sat up in bed and screamed as Merlin came running.

"Merena, what is it?" Merlin asked kneeling at her side as she shook with fear.

"Merlin, are you all right?" Merena queried as Merlin held her close to try and stop her shaking.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Why?" He asked as her eyes were wide in fear when Gaius stepped into see if he could help.

"Merena, what happened? Are you ill?" Gaius asked as Merena saw he held his medicine box in one hand.

"No, no. I had a dream. A nightmare really. Sorry." She whispered grasping Merlin with shaking hands.

"What was the dream about?" Gaius asked perching on the end of the bed near Merlin.

"I was in a boat with two women. They went to the Isle of the Blessed." Merena explained slowly as Merlin and Gaius frowned.

"What did they do there?" Merlin asked as Merena shook violently.

"Morgana said a spell and And" Merena hesitated not able to finish.

"And what? It's ok. Gaius and I are here." Merlin soothed as tears fell from Merena's eyes.

"Morgana plunged a dagger into Morgause and a pale, old woman appeared to you in Camelot, Merlin. She called you Emrys. You collapsed and was frozen in fear." She finished as Merlin stared at Gaius in concern.

"She speaks of the Kaylix who's the gatekeeper to the spirit world. Morgana will tear the veil between the world's."

"But it was only a dream right?" Merlin asked as Gaius shrugged.

"Let's hope so, Merlin. Let's hope so." Gaius said handing Merlin a cup of alixer to give Merena.

"What's this for?" Merlin asked taking it in hand.

"It will help her sleep and maybe help her not to dream. It will help, Merena." Gaius explained as Merena smiled at him and let Merlin help her drink the contents of the cup. Merena then settled back down into bed as Merlin tucked the covers around her for warmth. He kissed her forehead before following Gaius into the next chamber where they had been sleeping before Merena's scream.

"You look worried, Gaius." Merlin said as they climbed back into their beds after Merlin put the cup on a nearby shelf.

"I used to think morgana had nightmares, but they turned out to be visions. Merena may be the same."

"Well, she has magic too."

"Yes, Merena does have magic, but not as powerful as you do, Merlin."

"I know. Do you think Morgana will return?" Merlin asked stifling a yawn.

"I don't know, Merlin, but it's possible. Now go to sleep." Gaius ordered as Merlin smiled and settled down before morning could come and arouse them.

Chapter Nine: A helping hand

Merena stood near Guen's home washing laundry in a huge tub with a brush. A shadow loomed over her as she looked up and smiled. Lancelot stood near her waiting so as not to startle her. She wiped her brow with a cloth and smiled up at him as he smiled back.

"Is there no training today?" She asked rinsing laundry in another tub as Lancelot took the laundry from her and hung it on pegs on the line above her head.

"No. I heard something about a nightmare." He said hanging more laundry for her.

"A knight should not be helping with women's work." She said as Lancelot frowned.

"I'm a citizen of Camelot and I can do what I want on my own time. Agreed?"

"Agreed." Merena relented as Lancelot embraced her as she gasped.

"What is it? Did I hurt you?" Lancelot asked abruptly letting her go.

"No, not at all. I saw death." She admitted swooning a bit as Lancelot steadied her with gentle hands.

"Who's death? Mine? I'm not ready to die yet, Lady. Sorry." He apologized earning a laugh from Merena.

"I'm a servant and you call me a lady. What a gentleman."

"I only mean to help where I'm needed. Perhaps I should escort you home. You seem under the weather." Lancelot observed as Merena finished with the laundry.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you though. I must help the farmer and the butcher and the seamstress." She said emptying the buckets and stowing them in a room with the brush she'd been using to clean them.

"What about the laundry?" Lancelot asked as the sun cascaded down upon the line to dry the hanging clothes.

"I'll come back midday and it should be dry. Then I can take it to the king and his knights." She said taking up a medium-sized basket in hand to prepare to be on her way when Lancelot stopped her grasping her arm.

"Merena, I have nothing to do for a time. Please, allow me to accompany and help you." He said gazing at her with kind eyes.

"All right, Sir Knight. Only for a while. I'm sure Arthur will need you later." She said smiling as Lancelot nodded and followed her off to the farmer's place.

"What do you do first?" Lancelot asked as chickens clucked loudly in their shed-like coop.

"I feed the chickens and collect the eggs while they eat." Merena said as Lancelot took the bag of feed from her.

"I'll feed the chickens and you collect the eggs." He insisted as she let go of the bag smiling.

"Ok." Merena said moving to collect the eggs as the chickens flocked to peck up the feed in the fenced-in yard.

"Good afternoon, Merena. How are you?" The farmer asked as Merena curtsied to him.

"I'm fine thank you. This is Lancelot. He insisted on helping. I hope that's ok." Merena finished as the slightly balding farmer smiled at Lancelot.

"We can always use an extra pair of hands." The farmer said smiling as he wore overalls with a shirt and shoes.

"Thank you, Sir." Lancelot said as they shook hands.

"Merena, have you chosen your eggs then?" The farmer asked as Merena handed him a similar basket.

"Yes, thank you. I'll milk the cow and the goat now." Merena said hurrying away with Lancelot close behind her as the farmer chuckled to himself.

"He fancies her." The farmer muttered as Lancelot took one bucket from Merena.

"What are you doing?" She asked taking up a stool to sit on beside the cow.

"Helping. You milk the cow and I'll milk the goat." Lancelot said as Merena smiled when the goat tried to kick him and eat his clothes.

"Are you sure? The goat likes you." She said chuckling as Lancelot smiled good naturedly.

"I'm sure. Surely I can milk a goat if I can fight with a sword." Lancelot said as Merena glanced at him with admiration.

"Yes, you surely can fight." She said as Lancelot moved to kiss her as she let him. They broke apart when the cow mooed and the goat brayed making them laugh.

"I'll carry the buckets. No argument." Lancelot ordered as Merena gave none.

"I thank you both for milking the animals and collecting the eggs and feeding the chickens. It's a help it is." The farmer said handing Merena two bottles of milk afterwards.

"It's a pleasure to help, Dante. Thank you for the provisions." Merena said kissing his cheek as Lancelot again shook his hand before they moved to go to the butcher's shop just down the way.

"Pray tell, what do you do here?" Lancelot asked walking into a shop that had meat on hooks in every portion.

"I deliver meat to the palace and the butcher "Clive" gives me some for payment." She said as a tall, willowy man appeared wearing an apron over trousers and a red shirt. His hair was wheat-colored and his eyes were sparkly-green as Merena curtsied to him.

"Good afternoon, Mistress Merena."

"Good afternoon, Clive. Is the meat ready?" Merena asked as Clive walked into the back of a store room and returned pushing a rather heavy-looking wheelbarrow.

"Here it is, Miss. Your share is in a sack at the bottom. The cook is waiting." Clive said as Merena nodded and moved to push the wheelbarrow away ahead of her as Lancelot assisted but didn't take over.

"Here you are then. Thank you." The cook said as Merena nodded and curtsied as the cook laughed.

"I ain't no lady. You needn't curtsy to me." The cook said handing Merena her sack as she took it and turned to walk away.

"Shouldn't you take the provisions home before going to the seamstress's?" Lancelot queried as Merena nodded.

"I'll take these things back home and then return for the laundry. I'll take the laundry to King Uther and his knights. I also have some of your clothes." She said stopping before Gaius's chamber to go inside as Gaius was concocting some medicinal potion when she entered.

"Hello, Merena. You've been busy again I see." Gaius said seeing her stow the eggs, milk, and meat in their places.

"Yes, very busy. I just have the laundry to take care of and the seamstress. See you later, Gaius." Merena said moving to kiss his cheek as Gaius didn't notice Lancelet following close on her heels.

"Arthur said to tell you we're beginning training soon. You should come to the arena." Merlin informed Lancelot upon finding him helping Merena with the laundry.

"Thank you, Merlin. How about we have supper later." Lancelot suggested as Merena gave him a bright, wide smile.

"I'd like that if you don't mind joining me with Merlin and Gaius." Merena said as Lancelot looked put out.

"Merena, I'll be working late for Arthur and Gaius is supposed to help King Uther. Sorry, but you'll be eating alone." Merlin offered as Lancelot smiled knowing exactly what Merlin was trying to do.

"When should I show up then?" Lancelot asked as Merena thought for a minute before answering.

"Six I guess. See you then." She said blowing him a kiss as he left chuckling because Merlin had been with them.

"You could have kissed him. I don't mind." Merlin said as Merena laughed.

"No, I suppose not. You should go back to Arthur. I can manage." She said hefting a basket full of laundry in her arms headed for the palace.

"I know you can. See you." He said hurrying to join the knights before Arthur had time to wonder where he was.

"Hello, Sire. I've just brought your laundry." Merena said curtsying as Uther sat behind his desk studying a parchment.

"I know you. You look familiar. Who are you?" Uther asked watching her hang his clothes in a nearby closet.

"I'm Merlin's sister Merena, Sire. I help Guenevere when she needs me." Merena said preparing to leave when Uther stopped her.

"I've heard of you. You are rather a helpful little thing aren't you?" He asked as pink filled her cheeks.

"I like to be helpful, Sire. Will that be all?" She asked as Uther smiled and nodded.

"Thank you for my laundry. You may go." Uther said dismissing Merena as she hurried from the palace and discarded laundry among the knights before scurrying over to the seamstress's house.

Chapter Ten: The mandrake's cry

Merena slept again as a dream came on. She followed Morgana who entered the grand throne room where Uther was in council. Merena stood behind Morgana wondering why she didn't see her, but in her mind, knew it was a dream.

"The grain stores are running low, but we're expecting supplies from the northern border at the end of the week." Leon said as Uther noticed Morgana's approach.

"That's enough. Leave us." Uther commanded as his advisors passed Morgana whose long, dark hair now hung neatly in locks around her shoulders. Merena marvelled at the elegant, shimmering cream dress before Morgana ran into Uther's outstretched arms.

"Seriously? Come on." Merena muttered as Neither Morgana or Uther heard her. Uther and Morgana hugged each other tightly for a long moment as their eyes glistened with delight. Moved by his reception, she dabbed his tear-stained cheeks with her hankie.

"That can't be good." Merena said still watching in anticipation.

"You should sit."

"No, no. That's all I've done for the past year. Sit and pray that you hadn't given up on me."

"Never." Uther gushed as Merena fought hard not to gag.

"I don't know why. I wouldn't blame you. You've done more for me than any guardian. You've always cared for me, loved me like I was your own daughter. And yet I've insulted you, defied you, hurt you. I don't know why you put up with me. But I promise, in the future, I will show you the love and respect that you deserve." Morgana finished kissing Uther's cheek as Merena's stomach clenched with dread. "I'll leave you to your council." Morgana said as Uther planted a kiss on her hand and she turned to go.

"Now where are you going?" Merena pondered following Morgana as she walked away, glancing down at the hankie in her hand with a wickedly intriguing smile.

"No. I don't want to wake up now. I must see what she intends to do. The vision can't end like that." Merena said as she turned over in bed and closed her eyes again returning to sleep.

Merena slept soundly again as the dream returned. Under a pale moon a figure in a deep, hooded cloak walked the cobbles. Merena followed close behind surprised to be wearing a similar cloak.

Merena hurried after the figure as she realized it was Morgana. She peered over the battlements of Camelot and rode out into the night as Merena was surprised again because she rode Majesty behind Morgana.

Having galloped through a wooded area, they paused at the base of a rocky outcrop and stared up at torchlight that emanated from a cave high up on the escarpment as Merena did the same. Morgana dismounted and climbed a steep path to enter the cave with Merena fast on her heels. Two burly guards at the entrance gave her a silent nod as she passed with Merena still following.

through tangled tree roots and uneven rocks, Morgana picked her way deeper into the cliff side as torches lit her way to Morgause as Merena glared at them with fury.

"What is this? What will they do here?" She asked in a whisper as they did not even notice her there listening.

"My sister, how have you faired?" Morgause asked as Merena growled.

"Camelot has welcomed back its daughter with open arms." Morgana said with a wicked smile as Merena threw her a dirty look.

"Uther does not suspect?"

"He laps up my lies like the sniffling dog that he is."

"And the boy?"

"Merlin? He believes I've changed, and he's right. Soon he will see exactly how much." Morgana said as Merena felt sicking watching Morgana hand Morgause the hankie.

"You've done well. The tears of Uther Pendragon have only begun to fall." Morgause said dropping the hankie into a nearby cauldron as Merena watched in horror. While Morgana watched it sink into the tar-like liquid within, her blond-haired sister picked up a gnarled, white root and dropped it in.

"What's that for?" Merena wondered as it was quickly sucked into the inky-white concoction as Merena shuddered from the screams it emanated.

"What on earth?" Merena asked clutching herself in fear.

"The mandrake root is very special. Only those with magic can hear it." Morgause explained as Merena watched, listened, and felt fear as she abruptly woke up.

"That can't be? Why? What will they do with it?" Merena worried as Merlin appeared in her doorway bearing a tray.

"Are you all right?" Merlin asked as she stared at him in confusion.

"What's that for?" She asked giving him a grateful smile as he smiled back.

"Gaius suggested I bring it to you in case you were feeling poorly." Merlin said advancing inside as she propped up her pillows so she could sit up. Merlin placed the tray over her lap and presented her with a napkin as she laughed.

"How is Arthur? Are you not supposed to tend to him?" Merena asked biting a boiled egg after liberally sprinkling it with salt.

"That's a lot of salt." Merlin marvelled as Merena shrugged swallowing some water from a goblet.

"Sorry. I have trouble coating the whole egg." She said as Merlin took the egg from her and dipped it into the puddle of salt on her plate.

"There you go. No problem. Arthur isn't up yet." Merlin said as they laughed before Merena finished her egg.

"Thank you. It must be early." Merena said biting some toast heavily spread with butter.

"It's early enough. Did you dream?" Merlin asked intrigued.

"Why? Do I talk in my sleep?" She asked swallowing more water.

"Maybe. Well?" Merlin questioned seating himself on the bed near her as she squeezed his hand to show her love for him.

"I saw Morgana talking to King Uther. She said she was sorry. I couldn't believe I didn't throw up."

"Hey now. Morgana's back and she said she understood." Merlin defended as Merena scowled.

"Morgana mopped Uther's tears with a hankie and took it to Morgause." Merena said not sure if she could eat more at the thought of the dream.

"What did they do with the hankie, Merena? I must know. Maybe we should tell Gaius." Merlin suggested not noticing Gaius had entered the room a few minutes before.

"Go ahead, Merena. Merlin, I'm here." Gaius said standing close enough to hear.

"Thank you for the tray, Gaius. And you, Merlin, for bringing it to me." She said before continuing with her explanation.

"You're welcome, Merena. I'm glad you're well." Gaius said growing quiet so she could finish her tale.

"I followed Morgana out of Camelot on horseback. It was quite a surprise, but I knew it was a dream. Morgana arrived at a cave and we climbed a steep cliff. Morgause was there. She asked how Morgana had faired. Morgana gloated about how Camelot had accepted it's daughter back. She handed the hankie to Morgause." Merena stopped shivering from the remembered screams of the root.

"Merena, it's ok. Gaius and I are here. You needn't be afraid." Merlin reassured as Merena nodded taking Merlin's proffered hand for support.

"Morgause put the hankie into a cauldron and a root. It screamed." She said seeming confused as Gaius frowned.

"The mandrake root. Only people with magic can hear it." Gaius said seriously as Merena nodded.

"Those without magic cannot. What will they do with the root? It screamed and she pulled it out I think. It dripped black when I woke." Merena finished letting go of Merlin's hand because she was clutching it and he seemed pained.

"The mandrake root can be used for many things. Did Morgause or Morgana say anything else?" Gaius asked as Merena handed her tray to Merlin.

"She said the tears of Uther Pendragon have only begun to fall."

"What does that mean, Gaius?" Merlin asked as Gaius shrugged.

"I don't know, Merlin, but it can't be good." Gaius said following Merlin out into the outer chamber because he supposed Merena would want to get dressed.

Merena took care to dress in a yellow tunic with matching skirt. She platted her hair and put on her shoes as a knock came at the door. She grasped her fluttering heart and rushed to open it as Lancelot stood wearing his best tunic and trousers. His hair was combed neatly and he held a bouquet of flowers for her.

"Am I late?" He asked handing her the flowers as she stepped aside so he could enter.

"No. You are impossibly on time. Come in." She said finding a vase for the flowers.

"Your table is beautiful." Lancelot said waiting for her to join him. She placed the flowers in the center of the table and prepared to sit down.

"The flowers are beautiful. Thank you." She said as Lancelot pulled out her chair.

"Pretty flowers for a pretty lady." He said as she smiled before sitting as he pushed her chair in.

"That's nice." Merena said as Lancelot sat down next.

"So, what are we having?" He asked as she knew he'd be famished from training this afternoon.

"Chicken with rice, biscuits, and carrots. Is that ok?" She asked rising to serve him as he stopped her.

"Please, allow me." Lancelot said serving her before himself as she smiled.

"Will you tell me of your training?" She asked watching him butter biscuits for them.

"Yes, but it might be boring to a lady." He said handing her her bread.

"Thank you. I don't think so. I think it might be exciting." She said digging into her rice as Lancelot bit his bread.

"Since you put it that way. Arthur engaged his knights blind-folded parrying each attack with superb skill. Merlin whittled arrowheads and was impressed."

"Bravo! Arthur is a true hero." Merena shouted clapping her hands.

"Yes, but unfortunately, Arthur asked Merlin what he thought." Lancelot said swallowing some water.

"Oh dear. What did he say?" She asked chewing some chicken.

"Arthur asked what did you think? Merlin replied I've seen better." Lancelot said eating some rice.

"What did Arthur do?" Merena asked wiping her face with a napkin.

"What do you think he did? Being Arthur he made fun of him. Sorry, we laughed at him and fought with maces." Lancelot finished as Merena frowned.

"Why are you not at the feast? Why eat with me?" She asked knowing Merlin had lied about working for Arthur.

"Because, Lady. I'd rather be here with you then at some pompous feast with the royals. Understand?" He asked reaching to cover her hand with his as she smiled.

"If you help me clean up, we might dance." She said as Lancelot graced her with another one of his brilliant smiles.

"Lady, I'd be delighted.

Chapter Eleven: Uther's tears

Uther appeared in a doorway leading to Camelot's Main Square. He stared drunkenly into the night.

"Who's there? Arthur?" Uther questioned as his smile faded as he scoured a light mist in the square. At its center was the well. It was cast into silhouette by pale moonlight beyond. Uther started towards it with an inquisitive frown. He passed some torches illuminating an arch, and upon reaching the well, peered into its murky depths. There was nothing there as he laughed it off and turned to go.

A pale hand grabbed his arm. A deathly, nude woman.

"Please?"

"No! No!" Uther screamed terrified by the haunting visage of his wife Ygraine, Uther pried himself from her grasp, stumbled back, and cowered with fright on the cobbles. Guards rushed to his aid.

Later, Gaius, Merlin, Arthur, and Morgana brought him to his chamber with Merena lurking close-by.

"Careful. Is he going to be all right?" Morgana asked with concern Merena did not believe.

"He should sleep till morning." Gaius said giving Merlin a look as they left with Merena following. Arthur backed away reluctantly, but upon seeing Morgana lovingly kiss his father's hand, the prince sighed and followed the others out. Morgana let go of Uther's hand with an evil smirk the moment he'd gone. The mandrake root dripped its black magic on the flagstones beneath the king's bed.

"What could have made him like this?" Arthur asked Gaius in the corridor outside.

"I have no idea."

"Gaius, he was lying on the ground crying."

"Exhaustion." Gaius hedged as Merena showed no expression on her face.

"Gaius? What aren't you telling me? What's wrong with him? Tell me." Arthur demanded approaching Gaius with desperation.

"When I found him, he was mumbling. Most of it was incoherent, but"

"What?"

"He kept mentioning your mother's name."

"He never talks about her." Arthur said stern-faced.

"He claimed he saw her in the well."

"Did the guards see him in this state?"

"I think you're worrying too much." Gaius whispered knowing Arthur wanted to keep this quiet.

"If the people get to know about this"

"They'll see that he was ill, but now he's recovered." Gaius said as Arthur considered and then went back along the dimly lit corridor. Merlin followed his mentor up in the opposite direction with Merena following him.

"Already the rumor's are spreading." Morgana informed Morgause in her cave.

"The mandrake's poison does it's work well."

"Soon all of Camelot will believe that their king is going mad." Morgana said with a sickening smile.

"And a kingdom without a king is right for the picking."

"When do you go to Cenred?" Morgana asked curiously.

"Tomorrow."

"And he will do as we wish?"

"Cenred wishes only to please me."

"Then your time with him has been well spent." Morgana said as once more Morgause dipped the mandrake root back into the cauldron as it screamed.

Morgana was forced to retreat into shadows discovering guards patrolling the castle grounds upon returning to Camelot. She ducked away and was walking along the battlement in a scarlet cloak when a guard spotted dark liquid dripping on the ground.

"Lady Morgana."

"I was just taking a stroll."

"What's that, My Lady?"

"Nothing."

"You're bleeding."

"I'm fine really."

"You're wounded." The guard worried drawing her cloak back as she thrust a dagger into his stomach and watched with an eager grimace as he tumbled over the battlements.

Morgana hurriedly concealed the root in a wooden chest upon reaching her chambers. She noticed mud on the bottom of her cloak. She took it off and threw it behind the bed moments before Guen came in.

"I saw the light. I wanted to make sure you were all right."

"I'm fine."

"You're still dressed." Guen said surprised by the notion.

"I'll prepare myself for bed."

"Are you sure?"

"That will be all, Guen." Morgana said curtly as Guen looked surprised by it. She curtsied and headed out glancing back as she reached the door.

"We've had reports mercenaries are streaming into Cenred's kingdom." Arthur said standing in the king's council chambers.

"Do we know why?"

"There is rumor that Cenred is amassing an army. I think that we should send out a patrol to access the situation." Arthur finished as Uther stared ahead. "Father?" Arthur asked warily. The king recoiled back against his throne looking fearfully at the entrance to the room. Arthur and the others followed his gaze, but there was nothing there. The king was transfixed. He saw a small, ghostly child. He stood up from his throne to look down on the pallid boy.

"Leave me alone." Uther said as everyone turned to look at the empty spot. "Get out of here." Uther said as the boy, his clothes dripping with water, stared up at Uther with steady-blue eyes. Arthur went to his father.

"Father."

"I said get out! Get out! I'll have you hanged?" Uther screamed as Arthur and Sir Leon grabbed Uther and ushered him out followed by Gaius. Morgana smiled to herself.

"There must be some explanation." Merlin said in a corridor with Gaius sometime later.

"During the Great Purge, Uther drowned many he suspected of sorcery. And some, God help them, were children killed for the magic they were born with. Maybe his conscience is playing tricks with him. Whatever this is, we can no longer hide this. The king's hold on his people is a very fragile thing, Merlin. They start to lose faith in him, I fear for Camelot." Gaius said seriously as Merena saw the mandrake root in her mind.

"Could it be the mandrake root? Maybe that's why they put the root with the hankie into the cauldron. It's magic." Merena finished as Merlin and Gaius gaped at her with intrigue.

Camelot at night, under a stormy, brooding sky. Inside, Merlin entered Uther's bedroom carrying a potion and put it down onto a cabinet. He watched the king stir unevenly in his sleep and rearranged the blankets over him. Merlin's gaze moved to the floor noticing something wrong and some spots of black tar-like liquid. He got down on his knees and rubbed it with his fingers. Then, as a woman approached, he quickly hid under the bed banging into the mandrake root hanging from it. He leaned away as the woman's hand reached under, grabbed the root, and pulled it free. Then she walked off with it.

Merlin peered out from under the bed to see it was Morgana. He followed her down the dark passageway, and outside and through the deserted streets as Merena slept watching him.

Merlin hurried from one hiding place to another. Morgana turned around suddenly and he ducked back into the shadows. He waited. She carried on her way again lifting her hood over her head.

Merlin peered out to watch her go. He continued to follow her through a wood more warily now. He waited behind a tree, watching as she quickly walked up a small bank. Then he caught up and found her standing in a clearing waiting. Morgana looked round and smiled when she saw Morgause and her blood guard approaching through the trees.

"Be careful, Merlin." Merena muttered in sleep.

Morgause jumped down from the white horse. Merlin watched nervously as she approached Morgana.

"Sorry you had to wait. There was much to discuss."

"So your visit was successful?"

"Cenred's army rides for Camelot on my command."

"There's nothing you cannot do." Morgana said smiling wickedly.

"It is you that gives me strength, Sister. How goes the battle for Uther's mind?"

"When Cenred marches on Camelot, we'll find a kingdom without a leader." Morgana said as Merlin creeped closer to listen.

"Finally, we are ready."

"Not quite. Merlin suspects me as does his sister I fear."

"Has he told Arthur?"

"Not yet, but he will."

"Well then, we must stop him."

"That will not be difficult."

"Why?"

"Because he's already here." Morgana raged as Merlin stood up quickly and faced the two women. "Did you really think that I was that stupid, Merlin?" Morgana asked as Merlin turned and ran away through the trees as Morgana laughed.

"Run, Merlin!" Merena shouted seeing him in her so-called dream.

Morgause turned to the blood guard who rushed off after Merlin. Then, one was right in front of him and everything went black.

"No! Merlin!" Merena screamed waking from her dream that was in fact a vision.

Chapter Twelve: Trapped like mice

"How are you sire?" Gaius asked approaching Arthur.

"It's not me who's sick."

"It can't be easy seeing your father this way."

"No. He's always been so strong. He lifted this kingdom from its knees, Gaius. To see him now"

"I'm sure that over time he will recover. But until then, we have to make plans, Arthur. We need you to assume control."

"That's ridiculous." Arthur said rustling parchments.

"Camelot needs a leader. It falls to you. You must fulfill your role as regent. This is not just me talking. Members of the court have spoken." Gaius finished as Arthur sat at Uther's desk.

"So now you've taken to whispering behind my back. What kind of treason is this?"

"It's for the good of the kingdom."

"I'm not going to usurp my father." Arthur said stalking away as Gaius followed.

"The palace is awash with rumors. The people are restless."

"I swore illegence to my king and as long as there is breath in his body, it is my duty to uphold that."

"Arthur, please."

"You're giving up on my father? That is something I will never do." Arthur said with conviction as Gaius lowered his eyes disappointed.

Merlin woke up on his back in the woods bound by chains. Two hooded figures hauled him to his knees in front of Morgause.

"You intrigue me, Merlin. Why does a lowly servant continue to risk everything for Arthur and for Camelot?" She asked as he looked around fearfully. "YOU know the answer, but you're not telling me. Why? Come on. Time and again you've put your life on the line. There must be a reason."

"I believe in a fair and just land."

"And you think Arthur will give you that?"

"I know it."

"And then what? Do you think you'll be recognized, Merlin? Is that it? All this so one day you can be a serving boy to the king? No. There's something more. Something you're not telling me, isn't there?"

"I told you."

"Well. You can take your secret to your grave. Wayopuntabokenlabe." Morgause said as her eyes flashed and the chains tightened. "You chose to poison one of my own. You may regret that." Morgause threatened as she walked away with the blood guard leaving Merlin bound on his knees on the forest floor.

"Merlin?" Gaius called serving food in his chambers. He spooned out a second bowl of the white sludge. He put the ladle down and checked the neatly made bed.

Merena made sure Morgause had gone before watching Merlin in the forest as Merlin looked down at his tightly bound chains.

"Merlin, are you all right?" Merena asked standing at his side as he strained to look up at her.

"You shouldn't be here. Does Gaius know you're gone?" He asked as she tried to break the chains but found she couldn't.

"No. Never mind that. How will you get free?" She asked in desperation.

"With magic. How did you know I was here?" He asked as she sat down on the forest floor beside him.

"I had a dream, vision. Whatever you want to call it. I knew Morgana was up to no good. She's such a good actress." Merena said with a flash of anger making Merlin smile.

"Maybe we can get these chains undone if you help me. Ok?" Merlin suggested taking her hands in his chained ones.

"Ok. What do we say?" She asked sitting as close to him as she could.

"Just say what I do. Abreekabenda." The two siblings chanted as magical light flared across the metal as they saw nothing happened.

"Shouldn't they come undone with our magic combined?" She asked with growing frustration.

"We shall try again. Abreekabenda!" They yelled summoning all their strength.

"It didn't work, Merlin. What will we do?" Merena asked as Merlin ignored her and tried another spell as she mimicked his words hoping it would help.

"Ilunfeshnunga Oomlookethmer!" They tried as still the chains did not break.

"What is that sound?" Merena asked as Merlin looked around at the noise as the twins grew afraid. Then it came from a different direction as Merena dared look round.

"Did you see Merlin?" Gaius asked Guen in Morgana's chambers.

"Not since yesterday. I don't think I've seen Merena either. Is there a problem?"

"I'm not sure."

"What is it?" Morgana asked ever so innocently.

"Merlin didn't come home last night, and I haven't seen Merena either."

"That's not like them."

"No." Gaius said as Morgana looked over her shoulder watching Gaius walk away and smiled evilly to herself.

"Merena, go back to Camelot." Merlin ordered feeling more scared.

"How can I do that? I can't just leave you here." She said clutching his hand with her own fear.

"You will do as I say!" Merlin ordered again looking around now as the huge, curved tails of circuits "giant scorpions" advanced towards them through the trees. Merena screamed frozen in place as Merlin desperately tried more magic.

"Instrigasbeedhotpayotosbringod ha!" Merlin shouted once again as the metal chains flared with light but remained unbroken. A massive spider scurried between some rocks as Merena looked away in horror.

"I'm sorry, Merlin. I can't run." Merena said trying not to scream in fear.

"That's all right. We'll be all right." He lied trying to keep her from being afraid even though they were both terrified.

"What do we do?" Merena asked as more of the giant scorpion tails appeared from the top of a bank.

Arthur sat by uther's bedside hands clasped in front of his mouth looking down at his sleeping, ill father. Morgana stepped up behind him and put her hands on his shoulders.

"I need him to get better."

"I know." Morgana said as Arthur sniffed back tears.

"I'm glad you're here."

"I'll make sure he's looked after. Don't worry." Morgana lied as beneath the bed hung the freshly dipped mandrake root with its thick, black liquid dripping to the floor.

Merlin, kneeling bound and helpless on the ground, watched with Merena as the circuits advanced towards them.

"Awindabath guenchalega Neatoo." He said as his eyes flared and the creatures backed away briefly but still surrounded them.

"Merlin! Do something!" Merena screamed as he saw one of the circuits hit her. Merena fell as Merlin tried yet another spell.

"Grilitameath!" Merlin screamed as one of the tails stabbed him next. Merlin screamed at a circuit as it flew backwards into a tree and disintegrated. Merlin slumped forward with his head almost resting on the ground as he saw Merena lying nearby. He reared up again with what seemed like the last of his strength.

"Oh Dragon! Emerla! Supataycumaytah Daysupmanakes." Merlin finished as the circuits closed in on him as he fell on his side.

Cenred rode along the crest of a hill with his men at dusk. Below, a huge vast army snaked its way through the valley. He stopped to look down on them and smiled.

Morgause watched the scene through her crystal in her cave and also smiled.

Merlin, on his back in the darkened forest with his sister nearby, succumbing to the circuits poison. He looked up and saw the dragon swooping down ready to breathe fire over the creatures. Several of them were incinerated and left to writhe in a burning mass while the rest retreated back into the shadows. Merlin let his head drop back relieved. Then the leaves stirred around him and Merena as the mighty dragon swooped down again. This time he picked Merlin and Merena up and carried them away into the dark night's sky.

Chapter Thirteen: Eyes wide open

Merlin and Merena lay on the ground inside a vast cave. Their eyes were closed and they twitched uncomfortably as if in pain. Merlin slowly moved his head around and opened his eyes finding the dragon watching them against a nighttime's sky.

"I didn't think you'd answer my call."

"Merlin. I could not resist a Dragon Lord even if I wanted to."

"I'm grateful. Thank you." Merlin said trying to sit up.

"Lie still. The circuits poison is powerful. I have given you and Merena an enchantment that will help you heal, but it will take time."

"Where is that halfwit?" Arthur demanded storming into Gaius's chamber.

"Merlin?" Gaius asked concerned.

"I've got no socks, no britches, and an archery session to go to. Merlin!" Arthur yelled as Gaius gave an explanation.

"I thought he was with you, Sire."

"Don't try and cover for him." Arthur warned as Gaius continued.

"He didn't come home last night, nor did his sister. I can't find them."

"When you do find Merlin, you can tell him he's the target." Arthur said storming off as Gaius looked around thoughtfully..

Merena dreamed in the cave as Morgana climbed a winding staircase in the king's palace at night. She peered warily around a corner at two guards further down the corridor wearing the hood of her dark cloak up. She watched them before going back behind the wall and into a different passageway lit with flaming torches. Morgana lit a handful of kindling and blew it out. She put the smouldering bundle into a small hole in the wall and the smoke wafted out through a grate into the corridor where the guards were standing. The guards rushed off to investigate after seeing the smoke and Morgana hurried down the empty passageway into Uther's room.

Uther lie on the bed with his eyes open but unseeing. Morgana waved her hand in front of his face and smiled at the lack of reaction. Merena watched Morgana sadly and suspiciously in the dream because the king had been kind to her.

"Why are you here, Morgana? What are you doing?" Merena muttered in her sleep unnoticed.

Morgana picked up a blackened mandrake root, looped some twine around it, and yanked it tight as Uther's eyes opened wider and his face contorted with terror as Morgana smiled sadistically.

"No! Morgana! Stop!" Merena shouted waking up as Merlin woke again in the cave.

"Merena, are you ok?" Merlin asked as she sat up looking confused.

"Where are we? What is this place?" She asked wiping sleep from her eyes before seeing the dragon.

"I brought you both here from the forest. You'll be all right now." The dragon said as Merena carefully got to her feet and slowly plodded towards him.

"Thank you for saving us even though Merlin called you. Are you not our friend?" She asked putting out a hand as the dragon nodded and faintly smiled.

"What did you dream? You shouldn't be frightened of Morgana." Merlin soothed as Merena smiled.

"Thank you, but she will take everything if she can. The kingdom, the throne, and every life she can get her hand on."

"Merena, you don't know that." Merlin said hoping to calm her before one of her fits could come on.

"May I?" Merena asked putting out a hand to the dragon as he moved so she could pet him.

"You needn't be afraid of me. Merlin is the dragon Lord, but you may be important in your own way."

"Thank you. We're lucky if you're our friend." She said patting his massive paw without fear.

"You shouldn't have let us sleep." Merlin said hopping up from the floor he'd lay on.

"I had no choice, Young Warlock. The venom was too strong even for your great powers." The dragon huffed as Merena gave forth a small laugh.

"I don't have time. I need to get back to Camelot. We need to get back to Camelot. The kingdom is in danger and It's my fault. I should have listened to you. I should never have trusted Morgana."

"You did what you thought was right and that shows great courage."

"I wasn't sure at first, but my dreams told me not to trust her." Merena said smoothing some of Kilgara's fur.

"But trust, is a double-edged sword."

"I thought Because she has magic. I thought We were the same."

"In some ways you are." The dragon said as Merena said nothing letting them talk.

"I'll never be like her."

"You have learned an important lesson, Merlin. Your determination to see the goodness in people will be your undoing. But I fear that your future's are now joined forever including Merena. She is the darkness to your light, the hatred to your love."

"I need to get back to Camelot. So does Merena."

"You and Merena are not yet fully recovered, and it's more than three days walk." The dragon said as Merena looked shocked.

"Merlin, what will we do?" Merena asked as Merlin looked smart.

"We have no intent of walking." Merlin said as Merena shrugged.

Merlin and Merena rode on the dragon's back. He whooped as he spread his arms and held on tight as Merena clutched him in fear. She did not like heights as she breathed a sigh of relief when the dragon landed in a clearing near the luminous Camelot. Merlin jumped down before taking Merena's hand. She closed her eyes and held her breath before jumping down into Merlin's arms.

"Thank you." Merena breathed after letting out her held breath.

"This is as far as I go."

"Thank you. I won't forget this." Merlin said in gratitude as Merena kissed Kilgara's massive cheek.

"Be careful, Young Warlock. The great battle for Camelot has begun. You must be strong. For Arthur's destiny and the future of Albian lie in your hands." The dragon warned as Merlin and Merena watched him fly away.

Merlin and Merena rushed into see Gaius sleeping back at the castle.

"Merlin, don't wake him for heaven's sake." Merena hissed as Merlin ignored her as Gaius uttered waking sounds.

"You need to wake up." Merlin said placing a hand on Gaius as he bolted upright.

"Merlin, where have you and Merena been?" Gaius asked hurrying from bed.

"I don't have time to explain."

"Are you both all right?" Gaius asked as Merlin held out his cloak.

"Morgana is in league with Morgause. She's plotting against Uther."

"What?"

"She's responsible for his visions. Come on. Hurry up. There's something I need to show you."

"I'm coming too. The poor king. He was kind to me." Merena said as they walked through the castle entering Uther's chambers.

Merena stood near the door as the room was a mess with furniture, objects, and clothes scattered across the floor. Merena watched the two men approach as Uther's bed was empty. Gaius looked at Merlin with concern as they walked further into the room with Merena close behind them. They found Uther slumped on the floor against a wall as the fire blazed nearby.

"Uther?" Gaius called kneeling down beside the king to help.

"Oh dear." Merena said turning her gaze to the fire.

"Uther." Gaius said again as Uther grabbed him fearfully. As Uther's face creased with terror he had a vision of a deathly pale blind woman standing before him surrounded by a group of children.

"What on earth?" Merena whispered looking at the vision knowing it wasn't real.

Merlin watched him, then ran over to Uther's bed, ceased the mandrake root turning beneath it, and thrust it into the fire. They all heard the scream before Uther calmed down.

"Oh, Sire. It was not real." Merena muttered as Gaius spoke next.

"It was an enchantment, Sire. You need to rest." Gaius insisted as Merlin and Gaius helped Uther to his feet and into his bed.

"Will he be all right?" Merena asked as Gaius poured Uther a tonic.

"Please drink this, Sire. It will help you to sleep." Gaius said pouring the potion into the king's mouth from a silver goblet as Uther's anxiety eased.

"You will sleep in peace now, Sire. You must do as Gaius says." Merena said covering Uther up before following Gaius and Merlin back to their chamber.

"We must tell Uther what Morgana has done." Merlin said as Merena sat sewing nearby.

"Are you mad? He'd have all our heads if we made such accusations. He'd look on it as treason."

"Well, we can't just let her get away with it."

"He dotes on her every word, Merlin, but"

"If he knew."

"You've seen how blind he is to her faults. Besides, the root is gone now. It can do no more harm."

"He was kind to Merena. Perhaps she could tell him."

"Uther would have Merena's head for being a sorceress as well after she said the vision wasn't real. She saw what he saw even though we didn't."

"No, you don't understand. I heard Morgana and Morgause. Merena saw it in her vision. There's more to the plan. I'm sure of it." Merlin warned as Morgause looked through her crystal smiling as she watched the vast army heading for Camelot.

Sir Leon and a small group of knights watched from a withered ridge as the thick marching column continued through the valley. The knights sped away through the forest stunned by what they'd seen.

"What happened?" Merlin gaped opening the curtains in Arthur's messy chamber.

"What happened? I'VE had to make due without a servant. That's what happened." Arthur said sounding angry.

"I wasn't gone for that long."

"Without my permission." Arthur said facing Merlin as he lay in bed.

"What if I was dying?" Merlin asked in his defense.

"I wouldn't be complaining! But you're not, so where have you been?" Arthur asked still laying in bed.

"I was dying." Merlin said hunching down to meet Arthur's gaze.

"I don't have time for this. The future of the kingdom rests upon my shoulders. Do you have any idea what that feels like?" Arthur asked finally emerging from his bed.

"Well."

"Merlin, I should have you thrown in the dungeons. So what do you have to say for yourself?" Arthur demanded standing to face Merlin now.

"You've not had your breakfast this morning have you?" Merlin asked Arthur who grabbed a sword.

"I'll have you for breakfast?" Arthur yelled as he and Merlin clashed swords.

"No wonder this place is such a mess." Merlin said as a goblet fell to the floor. "Oh yes. I can see you've got all the makings of a great king." Merlin finished as Arthur sighed.

"Merena, where have you been? I've been worried sick!" Lancelot exclaimed finding Merena working for the farmer that morning.

"I'm sorry, Lan. I got mixed up in something with Merlin. We're all right though and back in Camelot again safe and sound." Merena explained as Lancelot hugged her tight.

"I don't know what I'd do if I lost you. Do you understand that?" He asked as she reached to hug him back.

"Yes, I understand. You mean just as much if not more to me. How did the archery go?" She asked knowing Lancelot had shot arrows with Arthur the day before.

"It went fine. You should have seen me." Lancelot bragged as Merena handed him an apple from her pocket.

"That better not be from the king's tree." Lancelot warned as Merena smiled.

"No. I came about it lawfully." Merena said taking a second apple from her pocket for herself.

"Then I thank you. How much longer will we be apart? I don't want you disappearing again." Lancelot said as tears briefly filled Merena's eyes.

"We should cherish our time together no matter how long or short it is." She said as Lancelot bit into his apple not seeing her sorrow.

"We'll be together forever as soon as we're married. Shall it be today?" Lancelot asked as Merena gasped in surprise.

"Yes, today would be fine. The sooner the better." Merena brightened as they shared a lingering kiss before the farmer dared clear his throat.

"If you're finished, Merena, I have your provisions." The farmer said as Merena laughed with happy eyes.

"Thank you. I must go. We're getting married!" Merena shouted rushing off with Lancelot shaking his head rushing off after her.

"Merena, wait! We have to find Arthur, Gaius, and Merlin!" Lancelot called as she stopped at her chamber and rushed inside.

"Merena, what is it? Are you all right?" Gaius asked as she hugged him tight.

"Yes! Lancelot and I are to marry." Merena said suddenly looking sad.

"Why?" Gaius asked as Lancelot stood behind her looking surprised himself.

"What's happened since the farm, Merena?" Lancelot asked as Gaius waited.

"An army is storming the castle. What will happen to us? Morgana will kill us!" Merena shouted looking around for something to throw.

"Lancelot, I must speak with you. You must help me first." Gaius said taking up a bottle of potion to pour into a goblet of water to calm Merena.

"What do you need?" Lancelot asked not knowing what might happen if Merena were to find something to throw.

"Take Merena in your arms and hold her as tight as you can." Gaius instructed as Lancelot nodded and obeyed.

"No! Let me go!" Merena yelled as Gaius poured the potion into her mouth.

"I'm sorry, Merena. There's no time for you to be upset just now." Gaius said as Lancelot frowned before taking Merena to her chamber to put to bed.

"Ok, Merena's resting. What do you have to tell me?" Lancelot asked thinking he might know.

"When Merena gets upset, she has these unforseen fits. She screams, twists about, and throws things. I've been giving her a potion to calm her. It usually makes her sleep." Gaius finished as Lancelot nodded.

"I understand. I'll just learn to look for the signs, and you can show me how to make or minister the potion to her. Agreed?" Lancelot asked getting up to leave.

"Agreed. Merena's lucky to have you."

"Oh no. I'm lucky to have her. Will you stay with her? I must go help with the trouble in the town." Lancelot said leaving as Gaius smiled.

Part 3: Chapter Fourteen: Tearing the veil

DRAGON: In a time of mist and a land of magic the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young man. His name

The dragon breathes.

DRAGON: Merlin.

Sir Leon and Elyan returned to Camelot and hastened to meet Arthur in the palace council chambers.

"The reports are true, Sire. We caught up with Morgana on the plains of Denaria."

"Was she alone?"

"there was someone else."

"Morgause?"

"Couldn't be sure."

"Where was Morgana heading?" Gaius asked with growing concern.

"To the seas of Meridor."

"Isle of the Blessed."

"I'll send out patrols at first light." A dark haired man said in his forties.

"Thank you, Agrivane."

"Sire, you should know her powers have grown. Sir Bertrand and Sir Montague are both dead."

"Keep me informed of any developments." Arthur said seeking Agrivane's council as the chambers emptied.

"For months nothing, why now?"

"You knew she couldn't stay hidden forever. Today, tomorrow, what does it matter? We mustn't live in fear, Arthur. Camelot is strong. If Morgana were to act, we'd be ready for her."

"You're right of course. I don't know how I'd have gotten through these last few months without you. Thank you, Uncle." Arthur said patting the older man's shoulder with affection.

"I made a promise to your mother. I'll always be here for you." Agrivane said as Arthur nodded appreciatively and continued out.

Excallibur lying at the bottom of a lake, and knights in shining armor battling foes and fearsome creatures.

A woman's grubby hand gently brushed Morgana's soft cheek stirring her. Morgana than took a deep breath slow to recover from the shock of her fall. She sat up to behold a shimmering, black tear in the fabric of reality below which the cloaked, pale old woman stood. Morgause's body had vanished from the altar.

"Who are you?"

"I am the Kaylix. The gatekeeper to the spirit world. You have torn the veil between the world's. The Dorocha, they are the voices of the dead, My Child. Like the dead they're numberless. You're right to be afraid, Morgana. Your enemies will rue this day and all the destruction it brings, but you must beware. Tearing the veil between the world's has created a new world. You will not walk through it alone. The one they call Emrys will walk in your shadow. He is your destiny, and he is your doom." The Kaylix finished as her icy stare pierced Morgana.

"Emrys."

"What happened?" Lancelot asked helping Gaius to lay Merlin in bed.

"I don't know. I've never felt anyone so cold before."

"Will he be all right?"

"I need Hawthorne to improve the blood flow and blankets. Lots of blankets." Gaius ordered as Lancelot hurried from Merlin's bedside. A pallid Merlin, wrapped in a blanket found Gaius using a pestle and mortar at a work top later that night.

"When she spoke, her voice, it was as though it came from the depths of the earth. Her eyes, they were so sad. So much pain in them." The young warlock said shivering at the memory. "Who is she?"

"Tell him who she is, Gaius." Merena said soberly as she handed Merlin a cup of hot tea.

"Thank you, Sister." Merlin said sipping the hot liquid carefully.

"The kaylix. The gatekeeper to the spirit world."

"The kaylix from my vision." Merena said sewing rather slowly so as not to miss a stitch.

"Why was she there?"

"Because on the stroke of midnight on Sowen's Eve, the very moment when the veil between the world's is at its thinnest, it cannot be a coincidence."

"Why was I the only one to see her?"

"I saw her in my vision. I witnessed when you saw her." Merena said as Gaius continued.

"You've great power, Merlin. For someone so gifted such visions are not uncommon."

"But you don't understand. It wasn't a vision. She knew who I was. She called me Emrys." Merlin finished as Gaius turned away to contemplate it.

"What is it? What does it mean?"

"I'm not sure, but if someone has torn the veil between the worlds"

"Morgana." Merena said softly stilling her hands so as not to prick her fingers with the needle.

"Then God help us all." Gaius intoned soberly as all three sat beside the fire.

"What's happened to her?" Arthur asked as a young girl trembled in the council chambers.

"Her village was attacked." Agrivane said as they approached the girl.

"By who?"

"Not entirely clear, Sire." Agrivane said as Arthur fully approached the weeping young girl with kindness.

"What's your name?"

"Dreya." The young girl said as Arthur touched her arm reassuringly.

"Dreya, I'm Arthur. Don't be frightened. Tell me what happened."

"My mother, my father, my little sister They" She broke down as Arthur consoled her.

"It's all right. It's all right. Someone attacked them. Who?"

"It was no one. Just shapes."

"You didn't see their faces?"

"They had no faces." She explained as Arthur frowned. A noise made Merlin look behind him.

"I keep telling you. They were there, but they weren't there. They moved so quickly. It was as if they weren't real. They must have been. I could hear the people screaming, and then They were all, dead." Dreya finished weeping more.

"Hey. Thank you." Arthur said softly as Gaius comforted Dreya. "Where is this village?" Arthur asked turning to Agrivane.

"Paladin. It's to the east of the White Mountains. No more than half-a-days hard ride."

"Ready the men." Arthur commanded as Lancelot rushed to tell Merena where he was going.

Merena slept in the house she shared with Lancelot as he rushed to tell her he was leaving. He stood in the doorway watching her as she slept.

The knights walked cautiously along a muddy path between the thatched, stone house with swords held at the ready. Merena stood beside them watching in her dream.

Garments hung outside a building and flapped in the breeze. The wheel of an over-turned cart cycled round ominously. The group passed a narrow doorway warily maintaining a vigilant watch around them in the murky twilight.

Merena followed wondering if this would really happen. They stopped suddenly staring at a closed door. When a white goat ran out from the house's doorway the group relaxed and Merena laughed.

The knights began to pan out taking different paths through the gloomy village. Left standing alone, Arthur surveyed his dreary surroundings with a deep frown. His chain mail glinted dimly in the last of the daylight. Fruit and vegetables laid scattered across the ground by the remnants of an up-turned stall.

"What are the knights doing?" Merena asked herself watching the dream as Lancelot moved to wake her but stopped wondering what she saw.

"here!" Elyan shouted as Gwaine dropped the apple he'd just bitten into as he and the others rushed to find Elyan inside a house rising to his feet somberly. The frost-glazed corpses of a man and woman stared up at them lifelessly.

"You saw it?"

"We're led to be chasing shadows." Gwaine said as Merlin led the way out of the house. It was dark as a building's wooden door opened and Gwaine stepped out thrusting a flaming torch ahead of him to light the way. Perceival stalked forward with his sword held pointing in front of him. Gwaine followed with his flaming torch, and bringing up the rear- Arthur paused briefly to look behind him into the foreboding darkness with a frown.

"What is going on? What are the men doing?" Merena queried seeing Lancelot and Merlin had stopped at a barn doorway for a moment. As Lancelot gestured for Merlin to walk on with him Merlin hung back and walked checking behind him. Merlin cautiously stepped towards a bail of hay in the shadows with Merena following him.

"Should we be afraid?" Merena asked as Merlin reeled back suddenly and breathed deeply. His relief at seeing the chicken that had fluttered past was short-lived as he became tense once more. Sensing an undefinable malice in the darkness, Merlin remained still. He then risked a quick look over his shoulder as an indistinct, rippling distortion swept through the barn and escaped through the doorway. Merlin gave chase with Merena ghostly beside him but lost track of it outside. He held out the palm of his right hand.

"You're doing magic now, Merlin." Merena gaped watching him intently knowing it was important.

"Lealt." Merlin said as a bright ball of light appeared in it providing illumination, but it soon faded as Merlin continued with the magic as Merena watched proud.

"Lealt, lealt." Merlin tried as his light did not return as he searched for the source of the shrieks.

"What is that sound?" Merena asked standing beside Merlin as a ghost. A Dorocha, a ghostly, grey skeleton, flew down past the night's sky at Merlin as Merena screamed and woke.

"It's all right. I'm here. What did you dream?" Lancelot asked holding her close as she gasped for breath.

"I saw Merlin chased by a horrid thing! I'm not sure what it was." She said shaking as Lancelot tried to soothe her.

"Arthur has ordered me to accompany him and the knights to find out what happened to the village of a young girl. I can stay if you need me to." Lancelot offered as Merena blinked tears from her eyes.

"No. You must go. You must save Merlin." Merena explained as Lancelot looked confused.

"Save Merlin from what? He has magic as you do. What do I need to save him from?" Lancelot asked as Gaius appeared in their chambers.

"I will look after Merena, Lancelot. You must go with Merlin and Arthur. You are a knight." Gaius said handing Merena a little cup of medicine she swallowed down.

"I'll be fine. You must go. It's your duty as a knight of the Round Table." Merena said as Lancelot gave her a long kiss before taking his leave.

"Why didn't you tell him to stay?" Gaius asked sitting near her on her bed.

"Because of what I said. He needs to save Merlin." Merena said nestling back into her covers.

"You said Lancelot may die. Why not tell him?" Gaius asked rising to leave.

"Whom do I sacrifice? My brother or my husband? I need not make the choice. Fate will do it for me." She said as Gaius quickly checked her pregnant belly to see how she was fairing.

"The baby's are doing fine. Try to keep stress to a minimum. Ok?" Gaius advised as Merena gave him a winning smile before closing her eyes to return to sleep.

"Yes, Gaius. You know best."

"Yes, I do. Sleep easy, Merena. I'll check on you later." Gaius said leaving as the hunt for the Dorocha continued in reality.

Chapter Fifteen: There's danger afoot

A Dorocha, a ghostly, grey skeleton flew down through the night's sky at Merlin as Lancelot's sweeping torch deflected the menacing entity.

"What happened?"

"My magic. I couldn't use it."

"There's something out there!" Lancelot called on horseback.

"You saw it?"

"When it saw the light it fled."

"Let's get the horses."

"So it's nothing you can chase or nothing you can kill." Merlin said ominously.

"We need to get out of here." Arthur said as he and the others hurried away.

At Camelot, townsfolk rushed up the castle steps to get inside. In the king's palace, Agrivane spotted Guenevere.

"Guen! Warn Gaius. There are more victims by the western gate." Agrivane warned as a window exploded inward and a Dorocha rushed in and engulfed a hapless knight. He collapsed to the floor in an instant, and the ghostly skeleton charged directly at Guen but she drove it away with a flaming torch. Guen crouched by the fallen knight and gently rolled him over onto his back. His lifeless face was covered with a thin layer of frost. Gaius inspected a separate victim in the council chambers among several other covered bodies.

"Gaius?"

"Merlin. You saw them? Here, help me. Give me some more sheets. Merlin?" Gaius inquired as Merlin seemed grave.

"My magic is useless against them. I've tried. I have never felt so powerless. It's something deep inside, and when it came for me I felt this emptiness. I couldn't breathe. I'm scared." Merlin admitted as Gaius moved to comfort him.

"Merlin, it's all right. It's not your fault."

"We've suffered fifty dead maybe more. Mainly in the lower town." Agrivane informed Arthur the next day.

"Then there's no way of fighting them?" Arthur asked pacing.

"No. our only weapons are torches. The light doesn't kill them, it only repels them."

"What are they?" Arthur asked as Gaius intervened.

"The Dorocha, Sire. The spirits of the dead. On Sowen's Eve, the time of the old religion, the high priestess's would perform a blood sacrifice and release them."

"But who would do such a thing now?" Agrivane asked seeming unaware.

"Morgana."

"You see her hand in this?"

"You know she was travelling to the Isle of the Blessed."

"How do we defeat these creatures?" Arthur asked hoping there was a solution.

"I don't know, Sire. No mortal has ever survived their touch." Gaius finished as it was getting dark as Merlin lighted candles in Arthur's chambers. A shriek made Merlin drop an unlit candle from his basket as it rolled across the floor.

"I thought I saw something." He said as Arthur stood near him.

"What was it a spider?" Arthur asked as a curtain billowed beside the closed window where the candle had come to rest. "Just pick it up." Arthur suggested as Merlin stared at the candle rooted to the spot.

"Do you want me to get one of the maid's to do it for you?" Arthur asked tauntingly.

"It's not a joke. I hope Lancelot is with Merena."" Merlin said as Arthur picked up the candle.

"here." Arthur said walking towards the candle, stopping not far from the curtain. As Merlin watched him, Arthur lifted back the dark curtain with his sword to reveal just a bare stone wall.

"You see, Merlin. I could never be like you. I could never let myself look so spineless."

"Oh, you see I'm different. I could never let myself look heartless."

"What?"

"Well, all right thoughtless."

"Never."

"Definitely humorless."

"That's because you're not funny. I know for a fact Lancelot is with Merena." Arthur said handing Merlin the candle. They both looked to the window now as they heard the Dorocha.

"You're not scared?"

"Oh I am, Merlin. Maybe more than you." Arthur admitted as they both gave nervous smiles. Merlin's face fell deadly serious as Arthur left.

Guards set light to a row of braziers. Gaius was busy at his work top in his chambers when a sudden breeze blew out a number of candles. He looked up at them thoughtfully before he continued with his tasks.

Elyan led a group of Knights through a dark, Camelot street. As they walked on, Perceival noticed something in the shadows off to one side. Holding aloft his flaming torch, he approached a figure huddled behind a barrel. It was a small, dark-haired boy.

"Hey, hey. It's all right. It's all right. You're safe now." Perceival reassured noticing another boy and a small girl there as well. Hesitant, he stepped back out onto the street in time to see his fellow knights up ahead passing into darkness. He returned to the three children. He looked at the bright flames of his torch with a torn expression. Holding all three children in his arms, Perceival ran out into the dark street and followed in the direction the others had taken. A chilling Dorocha flew at them, the jaw of it's skull hanging open. Elyan suddenly appeared and swung his torch in the air dispelling it in a cloud of smoke. The knights burst into a house where people were sheltering and the children rushed into the arms of their mother's who scooped them up and kissed them.

"Thanks."

"Couldn't let you have all the glory could I." He said as the knights smiled at each other.

"Did you hear Perceival was a hero last night?" Merena asked as she sat at a table with Lancelot the next morning over breakfast.

"Yes, he was very brave." Lancelot said sipping cider.

"You are also brave. You came back to me." She said munching strawberries after saying so.

"Thank you, Lady. The children must be hungry this morning." He chuckled as he ate a strawberry himself.

"Well, they certainly like strawberries. I'm blessed you came back to me." Merena said seriously as Lancelot moved his strong hand to cover her soft one.

"I will always come back to you. Be not afraid. I'm here." He said moving to cradle her in his arms as she tried not to look sad.

"I believe you. I must clear the table." Merena said almost getting up as Lancelot staved her with strong arms.

"Let me. I have a few moments. You are carrying twins. Just stay there." He ordered as she nodded with a soft smile.

"Thank you, Lan. I love you so much." She said as he stealthily moved to clean up their breakfast.

"Really? I love you more." He said with a smile that reached his eyes as she laughed.

"They're coming from across the kingdom. They're looking to Camelot for protection." Gaius informed Arthur as the next day showed a steady stream of weary refugees.

"Then we will give it to them." Arthur said compassionately.

"We cannot house them all." Agrivane said seriously.

"We have to try."

"How? We cannot live like this forever, Arthur. We must find a way to vanquish these creatures." Agrivane said less kindly.

"Somewhere in all your books, Gaius. There must be something. All I'm asking for is a way to fight them." Arthur explained rather desperately.

"I fear the Dorocha cannot be defeated by swords and arrows, Sire. If I am right, then the veil between the world's is torn, there is only one path open to us. It's to travel to the Isle of the Blessed and repair it." Gaius said rather seriously.

"And how do I do that?"

"I'm not sure. But for the tear to be created, it would have required a blood sacrifice to seal it or require another." Gaius; said as Agrivane and Merlin looked at Arthur solemnly.

"We'll ride before nightfall." Arthur said moving to leave.

"And who will be the sacrifice?" Gaius asked as Merena and Lancelot were also present.

"If laying down my life will spare the people of Camelot, than that is what I must do." Arthur said seriously walking from the room watched by a tense Merlin as Merena cast her eyes to the floor with knowledge she wished she didn't possess.

Agrivane raced his horse through the woods at high speed later. He halted and looked around him before dismounting. He rushed down rough steps to a concealed doorway set in a steep bank clad with moss and grass. Agrivane let himself in through a door to a dark, simply furnished hut. He felt the tip of Morgana's knife at his back.

"My Lady."

"My Lord. I trust you bring me good news." Morgana said taking the knife away. "Tell me."

"The kingdom is on its knees."

"How terrible."

"Indeed." Agrivane said as they snickered at the report.

"What of the poor people?"

"More people fall every night."

"Such a shame."

"You should know that Arthur plans to vanquish these creatures." Agrivane said as Morgana again snickered.

"Impossible."

"He makes ready to go to the Isle of the Blessed as we sleek. And if the Dorocha don't kill him on the way, our brave little lamb intends to sacrifice himself to repair the veil." Agrivane finished as Morgana turned away deep in thought Agrivane's smile cooled. "Something's troubling you. Morgana?"

"Something the Kaylix said. She spoke of someone called Emrys. She called him my doom."

"Your doom? What does she mean?"

"I don't know."

"Morgana, we should be celebrating. Arthur will be dead within the week leaving the throne open to Camelot's rightful heir." Agrivane explained as Morgana's troubled expression turned to a devilish smile and she looked into his eyes before walking away.

"There are many things I have to thank you for. You taught me so much. Most of all, you have taught me what it is to be a prince. I hope that this time you'll be proud of me." Arthur lamented to Uther in his chamber as Uther remained entirely detached staring blankly into space. Guen watched Arthur from the doorway as he stood to kiss his father on the forehead. Arthur made to leave as Uther suddenly reached out and grabbed Arthur's arm.

"Don't leave me."

"I have to, Father."

"Please." Uther begged as Uther pleaded and Arthur cried. He squeezed Uther's hand and broke away with tears in his eyes. Arthur wiped his tears away as he left.

"Promise me you'll look after him while I'm gone."

"What is it? You don't have to go." Guen said as they embraced.

"I do." He said as they held each other close.

"Please, Arthur. Take care. You are precious, not just the kingdom."

"Smile."

"I can't."

"Do you remember the first time I kissed you?" Arthur asked as her face lit up. "There, that's the memory I will take with me." He said holding her tight as she wrapped her arms around him overcome with emotion. Arthur handed Agrivane one of his rings while the knights got ready for their journey.

"You're to take this. There's the royal seal. In my absence, the responsibility of the kingdom rests with you."

"What about your father?"

"Should he die, you're to resume the throne."

"Arthur"

"You're the only person I trust."

"I beg of you, for the sake of the kingdom, there must be another way."

"My mind's made up. I'm just grateful you were here" Arthur said embracing his uncle, leaving the ring in Agrivane's hands walking off.

"Merlin, what are you doing?" Gaius asked finding Merlin in his chamber packing.

"It is my destiny to protect Arthur."

"How? Your magic is powerless against the Dorocha."

"Then I must sacrifice myself in his place."

"No."

"My life has always been marked out by destiny. If this is meant to be, I'm not afraid." Merlin said still packing as Merena touched his shoulder to gain his attention.

"You should know Lancelot will be the sacrifice. Not you or Arthur. I have seen it already." Merena said as Merlin ignored her continuing.

"I'm not afraid. I will gladly die, Gaius, knowing that one day- Albian will live." Merlin finished as Gaius looked devastated and Merena turned her back to him. Gaius pulled Merlin in for a heartfelt hug as Merena did so next. They all parted and gazed at each other sadly.

The knights mounted their horses on Camelot's main square. Yet to do so, Lancelot smiled as he saw Guen approaching him for a private moment.

"Guenevere." He said smiling on horseback.

"Will you court me a favor?"

"Anything."

"Look after him. Bring him home."

"I will protect him with my life. You have my promise."

"Thank you." She said walking away leaving him to his thoughts as Merena approached next.

"Well, you are going, Sir Knight." She said taking his hand.

"Yes, I am going. I could stay if you asked me to." He said leaning down from his horse to kiss her.

"No, you must protect Arthur and Merlin. You promised." She said tying her scarf around his neck.

"What's this for?" He asked gazing down at the scarf which matched his scarlet cloak.

"I pray you take this favor and keep it close reminding you of me and my deep abiding love for you." She said as he smiled lovingly at her.

"I will return, Lady. Do not fear. Gaius is here for you and Guenevere."

"I know. Look after Merlin."

"I will." Lancelot said kissing her hand.

"God's speed." Merena said walking away as Lancelot watched her go with love in his eyes.

Chapter Sixteen: Isle of the Blessed

The knights rode at a fast gallop across a verdant meadow leaving the towers of Camelot in their wake. They traveled through a forest, and after dismounting, headed towards the dark entrance of a cave which burrowed beneath the trees.

"Elyan, look after the horses. They need watering. I need someone to volunteer to get wood."

"I'll do that." Merlin said running off with a concerned Lancelot following after him.

"You shouldn't be here. You have no powers."

"It doesn't matter." Merlin said gathering wood.

"You're not a warrior, Merlin. I don't want to see you hurt. If you leave in the morning, I'll cover with Arthur."

"It's your duty to protect Camelot no matter what the cost. Well, it's my duty to protect Arthur. Surely, You can understand that."

"I can understand that very well." Lancelot said as Merlin carried on gathering wood.

Night fell as Morgana laid in her hut in bed with her sleep agitated. She dreamed of a blood-red sky hanging over a battlefield littered with the bodies of fallen knights. One of which had the sword Excallibur protruding from his torso. An aged Merlin, his hair and beard white and long, stood against the devastation as a trembling hand reached out to him.

"Help me, Emrys. Please."

"Is this really what you wanted, Morgana?" Merlin asked angry as Morgana awoke shook by her disturbing vision.

"Emrys."

"We need to reach Dell Beth by nightfall." Arthur said as he and his men were on the move in the daytime. The misty landscape around was strewn with the corpses of peasants. Under a moody sky, the knights rode past the ramparts of a huge, crumbling citadel. They wandered inside on foot through its ruins.

"Pair off. Find any wood you can for the fire's burning." Arthur commanded as dusk fell and the knights searched for wood by torchlight fearfully scanning their shadowy surroundings.

Suddenly, a scream echoed through the night. The men interrupted their search looking around in panic. They gathered and formed a circle with their backs to each other holding their torches up for protection from the invisible threat. The wailing filled the night seeming to come from everywhere at once. They looked upwards at the blackness of the sky when a Dorocha materialized and swooped towards them. Arthur fought it off with his torch.

"Let's go! Everybody now! Go!" Arthur shouted as the group retreated.

`Fair burnae." Merlin said outside the citadel trying to light a fire. His flint took too long, so he used magic as the small fire soon burst aflame. The other knights were standing closely together around the fire later.

"It won't get us through the night." Merlin said somberly.

"It will keep the area safe for a while." Arthur said as the night drew on and a full moon hung in the inky sky. Gwaine tossed a log into the flames.

"The last one. Maybe we should draw lots. See who gets some more."

"I'll go." Lancelot said drawing his sword.

"You'll need help."

"I'll go with him."

"You're sure you're the right person." Arthur asked as Merlin laughed.

"Since when did you know how to collect firewood?" Merlin asked as the knights laughed. Torch in hand, Arthur was on the lookout whilest Merlin gather wood. Suddenly a Dorocha appeared and rushed towards them.

"Merlin! Let's go!" Arthur yelled dropping his torch as he swiftly pulled Merlin to the ground. They took refuge in a store room and closed the door behind them running off from the confines in the citadel.

"They should have been back by now." Lancelot said worried.

"Someone needs to go and look for them." Elyan said seriously.

"Well we've only got one torch between us."

"Who's coming?" Lancelot asked grabbing the torch as they followed him as he marched ahead decisively. The two men sat on the floor against a wall in the store room. Merlin tended to a wound on Arthur's arm and gazed at him worriedly as the prince hugged himself and shivered.

"It's cold." Arthur said defensively.

"Right."

"You're not feeling it?"

"yeah." Merlin said shivering.

"You know, Merlin, you're braver than I give you credit for."

"Really? Was that a compliment?"

"No, stupid." Arthur teased as they laughed.

Lancelot and his men made slow progress advancing in a tight formation as he fought off a Dorocha with their one and only torch. From the store room, Arthur and Merlin heard the terrifying wailing of the haunting spirits. Arthur shook from the cold.

"All the things I've faced, I never worried about dying."

"I don't think you should now."

"Sometimes you puzzle me."

"You never fathomed me out?"

"No."

"I always thought if things had ever been different we'd of been good friends."

"Yeah."

"That's if you hadn't been such an arrogant, pompous dollop-head."

"Yeah." Arthur admitted laughing and shivering.

"We'll defeat the Dorocha. We will, Arthur, together."

"I appreciate that. You know you're a brave man, Merlin. Between battles." Arthur said as Merlin laughed.

"You don't know how many times I've saved your life." Merlin said chuckling.

"And if I ever become king I'm going to have you made court gesture." Arthur threatened as they laughed. Their smiles faded and they tensed up as the Dorocha's scream seemed to close in on them.

Lancelot carried on leading the others through the shadows waving his torch around to fend off the evil spirits.

"This is the darkest hours just before the dawn."

"Not right now."

"They're coming around now." Arthur said as the Dorocha slipped into the store room like smoke through the cracks in the wooden door. Arthur went to stand as Merlin pulled him back and rushed headlong into the spirit which sent him slamming into the far wall. Seconds later, Lancelot burst in and waved the flames of his torch into the Dorocha dissipating it into the air.

"What happened?" Lancelot asked as Merlin was on the floor unconscious. They turned him over revealing his lifeless face frozen and coated with frost.

"No! Merlin!" Merena screamed rising from sleep as Gaius sat beside her.

"Merena, what is it? You must calm down." Gaius said holding her as she tried to calm.

"I saw" She stopped gasping as Gaius helped her drink some water from a goblet from her bed table.

"Try to calm down and tell me slowly. What about Merlin?" Gaius asked taking the goblet from Merena after she'd drank the water down.

"I saw Merlin with Arthur hiding from the Dorocha in a store room. Lancelot and the others were looking for them. The dorocha tried for Arthur, but Merlin" She stopped as tears filled her eyes.

"Merena, what about Merlin? You can tell me." Gaius said waiting patiently as Merena wiped her face with a handkerchief also from her bed table.

"Merlin lunged at the Dorocha. He was unconscious when they turned him over and his face was frozen. Lancelot said he'd protect Merlin. What now?" Merena asked covering her face with the handkerchief sobbing as Gaius hugged her close.

"Merlin has been through many troubles. He will be all right."

"Do you promise?" She asked hugging Gaius back.

"Yes. How do you feel?" Gaius asked moving to examine her with physician's eyes.

"I don't know. I guess I'm tired." Merena said blowing her nose in the handkerchief before settling back down to sleep as Gaius made sure she was covered up.

"I'm here if you need me." Gaius said settling down into a bedroll set-up near her bed.

"Thank you, Gaius. I owe you everything." She said yawning before growing quiet.

"You only owe me your love." Gaius said quickly returning to sleep himself.

Chapter Seventeen: Close call

"We have to get him back to Gaius."

"And abandon the quest." Lancelot said knowing his duty.

"He saved my life. I won't let him die."

"Sire, if we don't get to the Isle of the Blessed hundreds more will parish. Let me take him." Lancelot offered remembering his promise to Merena.

"Carrying a wounded man alone, it will take you two or three days to reach Camelot." Arthur said as Lancelot showed a brave face.

"Not if I go through the Valley of the Fallen Kings. You cannot give up on the quest."

"Sire, he's right." Perceival said as Arthur considered he looked at a stricken Merlin.

Arthur and the others walked with Perceival as he carried Merlin to a horse and put him in the saddle.

"This is my fault, and I'm sorry." Arthur apologized as Merlin moved to see Arthur.

"Take me with you, please." Merlin begged grabbing onto Arthur.

"You're dying, Merlin."

"You don't understand. Please, Arthur."

"Do you ever do as you're told?"

"I have to go with you."

"Merlin"

"We need to leave." Lancelot said sternly as Arthur gripped Merlin's shoulder.

"Go!" Arthur said slapping Merlin's horse which trotted away slowly. It carried the ailing warlock out of the citadel with Lancelot riding just ahead. Arthur watched them go for a moment and then turned away.

Lancelot led Merlin across the barren landscape that surrounded the great citadel. They travelled through a region of thick woodlands. They continued past a towering overgrown statue that seemed to stand guard over a path that led deeper into a forbidding forest.

Arthur and four of his knights thundered through another wooded area on their horses. Arthur drew his sword as they travelled on foot.

"Can you hear that?" Gwaine asked as something buzzed.

"Bees." Perceival said ignoring it.

"Food."

"Are you trying to get us killed?" Perceival asked swivelling to face Gwaine.

"We're riding to our deaths anyway."

"It's good to give the horses a rest. You're quiet."

"That's what happens after three days listening to Gwaine."

"You did the right thing you know? Merlin couldn't have continued with us." Leon said comfortingly.

"I should have saved him." Arthur said as he and Sir Leon turned to see Sir Gwaine try to beat off a swarm of bees from a hive he'd stirred up.

"If anyone can get Merlin back to Camelot, Lancelot can."

Dusk fell as Lancelot continued to lead Merlin through the forest. Looking as pale as ever, it was all Merlin could do to stay in the saddle. Soon, Lancelot dismounted and carried Merlin to the edge of a dark pool. He laid Merlin down and placed his cloak over the young warlock. He was about to fetch some water when he noticed Merlin reached out his hand and dipped it in the pool. Strange lights began to glow on Merlin's fingers and his palm. Mystical faces appeared from the water.

"Lancelot. Lancelot. We bear you no harm. We wish only to help."

"What are you?"

"We are vilia, spirits of the brooks and streams. The tear in the veil has upset the balance of the world. Good spirits as well as bad roam freely, but this perilous state cannot continue for long."

"Prince Arthur is riding to the Isle of the Blessed. He intends to heal the veil."

"He will need help from both of you."

"My friend is sick. I need to get him to Camelot."

"Merlin is stronger than you give him credit for. The young warlock has great power and a future that has been written since the dawn of time. Do not worry. We will now, my sisters, begin to heal him." The woman said as Lancelot saw Merlin's arm glistening with light, he smiled.

"You are tired. You must rest."

"I need to find shelter."

"You are safe here." The voice said as Lancelot sat down.

"The Dorocha?"

"We will stay with you and protect you through the night." She reassured as droplets of water floated in the air around Lancelot and Merlin enveloping them in a warm glow.

Night had not yet fallen as Arthur and his men came to a stop amidst some trees and dismounted. Up ahead, there were the entrances to several tunnels in the base of a rocky cliff.

"By dawn we'll be on the other side of the mountains."

"You can't be serious?" Gwaine complained.

"These tunnels are crawling with Wilderen." Another knight warned.

"these tunnels will take days off our journey."

"If we make it out alive." Gwaine said soberly.

"We'll cover ourselves in Gaia berries."

"Huh. Sounds great."

"It's your choice Gwaine. Wilderen or Dorocha."

"I know which I'd rather go for."

"Me too." Another knight said as Arthur led three of the knights into the tunnels while Gwaine lingered outside. Gwaine scanned the woods they'd just left when he was thrown to the ground suddenly perceival as a Dorocha screamed past.

"Never knew you cared."

"Quit!" Arthur shouted waving a flaming torch as they all retreated into the tunnels. The knights now made their way in single file through the dark interior of the mountain.

"Remind me again why we're wearing this disgusting paste."

"Wilderen are completely blind. They rely intently on their sense of smell. Gaia berries will mask our scent." Arthur said as they moved on.

"What are the chances of us getting through here without seeing a wilderen?"

"None." Arthur said as Gwaine stumbled on a human skull and hastened his pace overtaking the three knights ahead of him.

"Shshsh." Arthur warned as they extinguished their torches hearing the cries of the Wilderen. The knights hid behind a ridge in the tunnel floor and watched as a Wilderen approached. The repugnant creature that emerged from a tunnel ahead was very large and resembled a cross between a hairless rat and a mole. It had no eyes, but it's mouth was equipped with formidable looking oversized teeth.

"Keep still. Don't breathe." Arthur instructed as the Wilderen swiped its long tail from side to side as it made off through another passage. Gwaine grinned to himself before realizing the others stared at something behind him. Slowly, he turned his head to look. A Wilderen was right on top of him. It sniffed the air, than pushed Gwaine back against the wall of the tunnel with its clawed forelegs. It snuffled at his face and head with its snout, the enormous jaws very inches away from him. Gwaine killed it bursting his sword into its belly.

"You fool." Arthur snarled knowingly.

"It's dead." Gwaine said thinking he'd done well.

"That one is, yes. They hunt in packs." Run." Arthur commanded as the knight fled through another tunnel. Two more Wilderen behind them gave chase.

At Camelot, two guards struggled to close a gate on a terrified crowd that had gathered at the city entrance.

"We need more stringents and sheets. As many sheets as we can find."

"Gaius, the guards were under orders to shut the city gates at dusk."

"Whose orders?"

"Lord Agrivane's."

"Gaius, have you come to join us?"

"Why have you closed the city gates?" Gaius demanded angrily.

"We have limited resources, Gaius. As much as I would like to, we simply cannot feed and water the entire kingdom."

"Surely the people have a right to be protected."

"I would be putting Camelot in danger. Starvation, disease. You of all people must understand, Gaius. The gates will remain shut until we are free of the evil that plagues us." Agrivane said as Gaius stepped aside.

"My Lord's, may I be granted permission to address the court?" Guen asked as Gaius waited to see what she'd say.

"Prince Arthur taught me long ago that every citizen of Camelot is important. He would never stand by and let them suffer. He would help them if he could and we must do the same."

"I feel the pain as much as you, but we don't have a choice. If we keep letting people in, our food will run out within days."

"You are wrong." Guen said bravely as Agrivane strove for calm.

"Perhaps you would enlighten me."

"Those outside the gates are landowners, farmers. For days the refugees have been bartering their wares with the townsfolk in return for the safety of their hearths. They bring with them far more than they take."

"But how long before these wares run out?"

"Three days ago, Prince Arthur embarked on a quest to rid us of these creatures. At worst we have another three before he reaches his goal or do you think he will fail?"

"Of course not."

"Sire, she is right."

"Very well. Re-open the gates." Agrivane ordered as Guen curtsied to Agrivane and the council.

It was morning in the Valley of the Fallen Kings when Lancelot awoke to see Merlin no longer laid next to him.

"Merlin? Merlin!" Lancelot shouted as Merlin shushed him because he was fishing.

"Breakfast?" Merlin offered as Lancelot waded towards him.

"Merlin, what? Why are you?"

"What?"

"You're meant to be dying."

"Sorry. Here."

"What's that for?"

"You look like you're going to fall over. Yeah, not as quick as Arthur."

"Oh yeah?"

"Come on. We need to catch up with the others."

"No, you're going back to Camelot."

"You might be." Merlin said walking away.

"Merlin!"

"Say hello to Gaius for me."

"Merlin!" Lancelot shouted as Merlin turned.

"Arthur can't finish this without us." Merlin said as Lancelot took out his sword.

"Arthur's right about you. You don't ever do what you're told."

"Does your wife?" Merlin asked with a cheeky grin.

"Most of the time."

"No." Merlin said as Arthur and his knights washed in a forest stream.

"They need to rest, Sire."

"Gwaine's gone quiet. Sounds like a good reason to keep going." Arthur said holding his sword.

"How are you feeling, Merena?" Gaius asked as Merena lay on a bedroll amongst the wounded even though she was not hurt.

"I'm feeling fine. I ate and I'm tired again. Thank you for looking after me." She said reaching to squeeze Gaius's hand.

"Don't forget me." Guen said hugging Merena who smiled from their embrace.

"No, not the woman who got Agrivane to open the gates to the people. Not at all." Merena said proudly as it was Guen's turn to smile.

"And Merlin?" Gaius asked once Guen had moved away to tend to a wounded person.

"He's fine. Lancelot got him to the healing waters and he's fine. He's going to meet Arthur." Merena said more solemn now.

"Of course he is. Arthur"

"Is his destiny. I know." Merena said patting Gaius's hand before returning to sleep.

"I'm right here when you need me." Gaius said moving to tend to more wounded people.

"Thanks be to God." Merena said with a soft laugh before quieting down.

Chapter Eighteen: Outcome

Agrivane's cloak billowed behind him as he rode through a forest at speed toward's Morgana's hut.

"My Lady." He called entering the hut as Morgana gazed into a fire.

"What news is the mighty Camelot?"

"As we've planned. The city's falling to rack and ruin."

"And Arthur?"

"Last we heard, he'd made it past Del Beth." Agrivane said joining Morgana beside the fire.

"Will we never be rid of him?"

"Patience, My Lady. Even if he makes it to the Isle, the outcome will still be the same.""

"What brings you here so early? Something's wrong?" She said facing him with a knowing look.

"A minor irritant. Guenevere. She takes it on herself to speak out against me."

"She's dangerous."

"Well, she's a servant. A spirited one perhaps, but a servant nonetheless."

"No, you're wrong. I have dreamt the future, and in it that servant sits upon my throne. I would rather drown in my own blood than see that day."

"Then we must make sure it never comes."

"I couldn't agree more. We must make sure she never sees another dawn."

"Where's Arthur?" Uther asked as Guen tended him.

"I am unsure."

"Where is he?"

"The Prince is on a hunting trip, Sire." Guen said trying to soothe his anxiety.

"When will he be back?" Uther asked in a sleepy voice.

"In a few days. Is there something you need?" Guen asked kindly as Uther shook his head and returned to his revery. Guen stepped away to discover that Agrivane had been watching.

"Your devotion to the King is most impressive. There is something I'd like to discuss. I wish to apologize. Yesterday I fear I let the prince down. I'm grateful that you spoke out."

"I did not mean to be discourteous, My Lord."

"Well you weren't. Not in the least. Guen, if you would permit, I would be grateful to seek your advice. You understand the people." Agrivane said with a sly smile.

"I'm not sure I" Guen said as Agrivane intervened.

"If nothing else I know that you'll be honest with me. It's not appropriate to talk now, but um. Perhaps this evening. You could come to my chambers. Please, Guenevere, these are dark times. I'm gonna need help if I'm to guide us through them."

"Very well." Guenevere relented as Agrivane looked grateful.

"Thank you." Agrivane said leaving the room as Gaius entered next.

"Is everything all right?" Gaius asked nervously.

"Yes. He wishes to speak with me later. I think he means to seek my council." Guenevere said as Gaius nodded and walked towards the King. He next stopped and turned to look back at Guen as she left the room.

Merlin and lancelot galloped through forest trees. Coming across a small hut, they glanced at each other and dismounted. Cautiously, they entered the dwelling.

"Hello." Lancelot said using his sword to push back a cloth partition and saw the icy white corpse of a man who was clearly the victim of a dorocha. Lancelot respectfully covered the man's body with a sheet.

"We can't stay here." Merlin said ominously.

"There's nowhere else, Merlin. We'll make a fire. It will keep us safe and dry." Lancelot said moving into action. "And, there's more than enough fuel to get us through the night."

"Here Beelim Burnae." Merlin said casting a spell as a fire burst to life in a brazier. "I'm not entirely useless you know." Merlin said rather moodily.

At Camelot, there was an explosion of smoke and sparks as Morgana used her powers to force open a door. It led to a tunnel that ran up through the battlements of the palace. Holding a flaming torch, Morgana made her way through a system of passages. A guard stepped out behind her.

"Halt." The guard said as her eyes flashed amber and he was knocked unconscious as he was thrown against a wall. Guen was in Agrivane's chambers meanwhile.

"But do the people feel safe?" Agrivane asked pouring them wine. "You could speak honestly."

"No, they do not."

"Go on."

"They're frightened. Night after night they've seen their friends, their parents, their children all snatched cruelly from them and they don't know who will be next." She said taking a seat.

"What can I do to reassure them?"

"Show courage. Shutting the gates last night told them you were as terrified as they were. It's like a horse and its rider. If the people sense fear they will not trust you."

"I am grateful for your advice. You have a wise head on your shoulders Guenevere." Agrivane said standing behind her as he leaned over the back of her chair unnervingly. His hands reached fleetingly towards her neck. "I have kept you long enough." He said swivelling away from her.

"And I must see to the king." She said rising abruptly to leave.

"Don't concern yourself with that. I'll make sure he's well looked after. It has been a long day. I'll have my guards walk you safely home." Agrivane said opening his door for her.

"Thank you." She said curtsying before leaving the room.

Darkness fell over Camelot as two guards holding torches escorted Guen through the deserted streets of the lower town. Morgana stood on the battlements casting a spell.

"Halayabonbeck." Morgana said as she raised her hand and a spell knocked Guen and both guards to the ground. With a satisfied smile Morgana gazed down at where they lay unmoving.

At a makeshift camp, Arthur and another knight stood guard with torches.

"Seen anything?" Elyan asked approaching Arthur. "Do you know what we're going to face on the Isle of the Blessed?" He asked as Arthur nodded. "Do you want to tell me?"

"The burden's mine and mine to bear alone."

"Look around, Arthur. We would fight a thousand armies with our bear hands for you. You're never alone. We stand together." Elyan said emotionally as fire burned in the distance. "Come on. I'll take over. You need some rest." Elyan said as Arthur gave Elyan his torch and then clapped him on the shoulder.

"Thank you." Arthur said as Elyan smiled at him. As Arthur headed back to the heart of the camp, the distant noises made the knights move closer to each other forming a defensive circle.

Gaius entered the king's dimly lit chambers finding Uther asleep. The covers were only half on him on his untidy bed.

"Guen?" Gaius queried before carrying a flaming torch as he walked slowly through the darkened lower town. Hearing the sounds of the Dorocha in the distance, he stopped and looked behind him before carrying on his way.

"Guen?" Gaius called as another sound made Gaius glance along an alleyway. Seeing nothing unusual, he stepped towards it to get a better look. He came across the pale white body of one of the guards, and then he saw Guen lying next to the second guard. Gaius kneeled down next to her and gently turned her face towards him as she appeared to be alive. Suddenly, the ghostly skull of a dorocha slid out of the night towards them. Gaius waved his torch at it.

"You don't have to continue on this journey with me you know." Merlin said as he and Lancelot were still in the hut.

"Try and stop me." Lancelot said with a laugh pouring liquid into a goblet.

"Why? Because you're a knight and you feel honor bound?"

"You wouldn't understand? Doesn't make any sense to me either." Lancelot said over a blazing fire.

"Guen?"

"I made her a vow I would keep Arthur safe."

"You don't have to worry. I'll keep him safe."

"I made a vow, Merlin."

"Do you still think about her?" Merlin asked knowing Lancelot's love for Merena.

"No. Arthur's a better man than me. Besides, I have my beautiful Merena. She can actually hold a candle to Guenevere." Lancelot said as Merlin laughed.

"I'm sorry."

"Why? He loves her and she's happy. Merena and I are happy too. Make no mistake of that."

"Even with her tantrums?" Merlin asked with a wry smile.

"Even with that though they are few. Your sister is someone I cherish beyond all next to my vow and duty."

"I remember the guards walking me to my door. And then, nothing." Guen said as Gaius tended to a wound on her forehead.

"Just a surface wound. You were very lucky."

"Everyone talks about the coldness, but I don't feel cold at all."

"You weren't attacked by the Dorocha, Guen." Gaius said as she laid in bed.

"Then what? Gaius?" She asked waiting for an answer.

"I fear someone wanted to do you harm."

"Why?"

"I don't know." He said standing near her bed.

"Well, surely if they did, they'd have done a better job."

"Maybe, but cold blooded murder is suspicious. Best to leave you to the Dorocha."

The fire still burned in the brazier as Merlin and Lancelot slept in the hut. A gust of wind swept through a small window and blew out some candles that were burning. The fire too was put out by the icy blast. Merlin sat bolt upright. Then, as a Dorocha dived through the walls towards him, he relit the brazier.

"Lancelot!" Merlin shouted as he poured a goblet of wine on the dying embers. The two men fled the hut and Merlin shouted an incantation.

"Worthragybaer Supertagunifdakes huberrakesh!" Merlin shouted as the Dorocha fled after them as they raced through the woods. It looked sure to catch them. When suddenly, a blast of fire scattered it to the winds and the Great Dragon swooped down from above beating its enormous wings destroying another Dorocha with its fiery breath. Lancelot rose his sword as the dragon landed beside them.

"It's all right. It's all right." Merlin reassured bowing slight as he gazed up at the mighty dragon. "Thank you."

"Who is your friend?" The dragon asked as Lancelot bravely stepped forward.

"I'm Lancelot."

"Of course. Sir Lancelot. The bravest and most noble of them all."

"I'm not sure that's true."

"We shall see. For now there are more pressing things at hand. The Dorocha cannot be allowed to remain in this world. The sundered veil must be restored."

"We're on our way to the Isle of the Blessed to help Arthur heal it."

"Indeed, but at what price?"

"I know the spirit world demands a sacrifice."

"It demands nothing. It is the kaylix, the gatekeeper to the underworld who asks such a price."

"Then there is no other way?"

"There is not." The dragon said sounding dyer.

"Arthur intends to sacrifice himself to heal the veil. It is my destiny to protect him. You taught me that."

"Merlin, you must not do this."

"Then I have no choice. I must take his place."

"From the moment I met you, I saw something that was invisible. Now it is there for all to see."

"All that you see, Old Friend, is what you taught me."

"It will be an empty world without you, Young Warlock." The dragon said gazing down at Merlin for a moment longer before spreading his mighty wings, taking to the air. Sadly, Merlin watched him go.

It was daytime as a faint mist hung in the forest and dead leaves covered the ground. Merlin and Lancelot rode on side by side.

"When we get to the Isle of the Blessed, do you really intend to sacrifice yourself?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"I look at you and I wonder about myself. Would I knowingly give up my life for something?"

"If there's a reason. Something you care about. Something that's more important than anything Merlin said as he charged ahead. Later they were on a ridge looking at smoke that rose from a distant castle.

"Looks like someone led us to it."

"Bandits. Think we'll make it before nightfall?" Merlin asked Lancelot breathing hard.

"There's only one way to find out." Lancelot said as they headed towards the castle at a very fast gallop.

"Please, keep my husband safe." Merena prayed resting her hand on her pregnant belly as night fell and Arthur and his men sat around a fire in the castle. Gwaine removed his socks.

"Has something died?"

"Why am I always the butt?"

"I can't think."

"Pick on Perceival."

"Why me?"

"He washes."

"And he doesn't set fire to his socks." The knights teased each other as Arthur interrupted seriously.

"Quiet." Arthur said as the knights stood and drew their swords ready to defend themselves. Lancelot emerged from the shadows.

"Lancelot, how's Merlin?" Arthur asked surprised.

"Bad news. He's still alive." Lancelot said as Merlin appeared and Arthur laughed with relief.

"Merlin." The knights gathered around the smiling young wizard and patted him on the back. Arthur rested his hand on Merlin's shoulder.

"Good to see you, Merlin."

"Yeah. It's good to see you too." Merlin said as the men slept by the fire except for Arthur and Merlin.

"It's going to be fine. Everything will be all right."

"I'm just tired." Arthur said troubled as he stared into space and Merlin looked at him with concern.

"You don't have to sacrifice yourself."

"To save my people?"

"I will take your place."

"Merlin"

"What is the life of a servant compared to that of a prince?"

"Well a good servant's hard to come by."

"I'm not that good."

"True." Arthur said as neither of them smiled. "One thing. You look after Guenevere. I want her to be happy in her life. She deserves that."

"Don't worry. I'll make sure." Merlin said as they each retreated into their own thoughts.

"The Isle of the Blessed." Arthur said as The knights stood on the shore of a lake in the gloomy, early morning daylight. It sat in the middle of the lake.

In a boat steered by a hooded ferryman, the knights floated down an eerily calm passage into the isle Staring nervously at the ancient constructions towering around them. They made their way around crumbling walls on foot spooked by the piercing shrieks of winged creatures circling above.

"What is that?"

"I really hope we're wrong." Gwaine said as they looked up holding their swords at the ready.

"Wyvern!" Merlin shouted as a dragon-like creature swooped on them. Arthur slashed out and it flew off. A second one descended and knocked down Perceival.

"Wait!"

"Sendaday Acooaylunapello." Merlin whispered as light filled his eyes as he looked at the creatures which immediately retreated back into the skies.

"See? That's how you deal with them. We need to keep moving." Arthur said as they darted through the ruins as the wyvern kept circling menacingly above them.

"Sire, you must stay down. We'll fend them off."

"Good luck." Arthur said as Leon, Elyan, and Perceival stayed behind to fight the creatures. Arthur, Merlin, Lancelot, and Gwaine cautiously walked through a vast atrium reaching the altar where Morgause was sacrificed. Before them hung the tear between the world's revealing an all consuming darkness within.

"It is not often we have visitors." The Kaylix said with a staff in hand showing herself.

"Put an end to this. I demand you heal the tear between the two worlds."

"It was not I who created this horror. Why should it be I that stops it?"

"Because innocent people are dying."

"Indeed." The Kaylix laughed as Gwain charged towards her, but she repelled him with the wave of a hand sending him crashing to the floor unconscious.

"Is this the best that you can do?"

"I know what you want."

"Do you? And are you willing to let me have it?"

"I'm prepared to pay whatever price is necessary." Arthur said bravely as she beckoned him over staring at him with a malicious smile. Overwhelmed, Arthur took a moment, then started walking towards her. Standing behind, Merlin uttered a spell.

"Fleefleorkee." Merlin enchanted as Arthur was knocked back and fell to the floor and laid there out cold. The Kaylix directed her gaze towards Merlin. He started heading to the altar struggling to keep his composure as he shared a glance with a silent Lancelot.

"So, Emrys. You choose to challenge me after all." She said as Merlin and the Kaylix stood on either side of the altar staring at each other. "Will you give yourself to the spirits to save your prince?"

"It is my destiny."

"Perhaps, but your time among men is not over, Emrys even if you wanted it to be." She said turning her head towards the tear as he followed her gaze. He saw Lancelot standing before the darkness as the knight nodded at Merlin. He turned back and walked with open arms through the gateway letting the darkness swallow him.

"No! No!" Merlin shouted powerless as the tear sealed itself. "No." Merlin uttered as in a flash the tear vanished and the Kaylix disappeared. Merlin stared in horrified disbelief left alone. Merena opened her eyes and stared wide into the darkness with a silent scream.

Back at Camelot, Arthur entered the king's palace which was filled with a solemn audience. Out on the square, he placed Lancelot's sword and red cloak on a funeral pyre.

"I want to pay tribute to Sir Lancelot. We owe him a great debt. It is not just his deed that we'll never forget. It's his courage, his compassion, his unselfish heart." Arthur said as Merena cried nearby and Merlin handed a torch to Arthur who threw it onto the pyre. Then they watched as the pyre grew. Arthur addressed his audience.

"He's the most noble knight I will ever know. He gave his life for all of us." Arthur said as Guen fought back tears staring at the flames as they engulfed the sword. Clad in their red cloaks and chain mail, the knights stood in a neat formation beside the pyre as it burned away in the center of the square. As flames began devouring Lancelot's cloak, Arthur took Guen's hand. Merlin took Merena's hand as she thrust herself into his arms sobbing.

"He didn't sacrifice himself for Camelot. I asked him to look after you, and he promised me with his life. He was true to his word." Guen said breaking down as Arthur turned and looked at her before placing a comforting hand on her shoulder and walking away. With tears streaming down her face, Guen didn't move. Staying until the square was deserted, she stood alone staring at the fire.

Agrivane was with a furious Morgana in her hut as she screamed smashing things.

"Arthur was lucky."

"And Guenevere?"

"It was only by chance that Gaius found her."

"No, you're wrong. We were not thwarted by luck. It was Emrys."

"Emrys?"

"The Kaylix warned me about him. She said he was my destiny and my doom. It was he that thwarted us I'm sure of it."

"So what's to be done?"

"As long as he exists I will never gain what is rightfully mine." She said turning to him with softness. "You must help me find this Emrys and destroy him." She said walking off leaving him to take in her words. He entered Gaius's chambers later.

"Gaius."

"How can I be of assistance?"

"You're a man of great knowledge and wisdom."

"Knowledge perhaps."

"Have you ever come across a sorcerer called Emrys?" Agrivane asked as Merlin listened in from his room.

"No. Doesn't sound familiar."

"Well, if you do hear mention of the name." Agrivane said turning to leave.

"I'll be sure to tell you."

"You will not go unrewarded." Agrivane said shooting a smile at Gaius before showing himself out. Merlin appeared after.

"There's only one person who could have heard that name. Morgana. You know her powers are growing. She too must have seen the Kaylix."

"Agrivane?"

"I suspect he's not as virtuous as he seems. And don't forget he has every reason to despise Uther. We must beware, Merlin. Morgana can never know the truth. She must never know who you really are."

Merena held a candle aloft as she walked past two guards into King Uther's chambers. Uther laid in bed as she sat the candle on a table and stood over him. She wore a ebony, black dress with a veil over her hair as she watched him.

"I remember you, Merena. Why have you come? Has Arthur returned?" Uther asked in a sleepy voice.

"Yes, Sire. Your son has returned. My husband is dead." She said sniffing back tears.

"I'm very sorry. Are you going to have a baby?" Uther asked putting a hand to her stomach feeling the baby's kick.

"Yes, Sire. Twins. I just wanted to see you. I wanted to check and see if you were all right." She said putting a hand to his cheek as he patted it with his big one.

"You are blessed. Go now." Uther said as Merena curtsied and picked up her candle to go as Gaius met her in the hall.

"What are you doing in the king's chambers, Merena? Are you all right? Were you looking for me?" He asked as she moved to walk back to the house in the lower town she'd shared with the now dead lancelot.

"I just wanted to see the king and see if he was well. Is he?" Merena asked taking off her veil and hanging it on a hook near the door.

"Uther is as well as he can be thanks to Morgana." Gaius said as Merena turned to face him with angry tears.

"Why does she hate? She hunts Merlin."

"I know that."

"She killed my love. Merlin!" Merena shrieked as Gaius recoiled and Merlin appeared in her doorway.

"I'm here, Sister. What's wrong?" Merlin asked placing a hand on her stomach.

"What do you think is wrong? I will kill her! I will kill Morgana!" Merena shrieked doubling over and holding her stomach as Merlin helped her into bed.

"What's happening?" Merlin asked as Gaius moved Merena's skirt to check her ever rounding belly.

"she's in labor."

"Isn't it too soon?" Merlin asked alarmed.

"It might be. I'll need your help." Gaius said as Merlin rushed about gathering supplies as Merena screamed and writhed in pain.

"Merlin, hold my hand. Please." Merena begged as Merlin stood beside her and grasped her hand.

"The power grows within you." He said noticing Gaius holding the first head in his hands.

"Yes. The children, they wake." Merena smiled as her eyes glowed orange.

Chapter Nineteen: Aftermath

"Merlin! Give her this." Gaius commanded handing Merlin a small cup of medicine as he held the first head in his other hand.

"Right now while she's giving birth?" Merlin asked incredulously.

"She can't do magic. We must stop her." Gaius said as Merlin knew he was right and poured the medicine in Merena's mouth when she had opened it to scream. Merlin watched anxiously as she had no choice but to swallow. Her eyes returned to normal as the first baby came out.

"What is it?" She asked in a slurred voice.

"It's your boy, Merena. One more." Gaius said as the baby muled a little.

"Oh, Lanjay. One more. My Merlindra." Merena sighed as the second baby came out and muled like her brother.

"It's happening now is it?" Guenevere asked coming into the house to see if she could help.

"Yes, it has happened." Gaius said handing Guenevere one baby at a time as she used some water and a rag she'd brought with her to clean them up with.

"I'm so glad you're here, Guen. Can I hold them?" Merena asked woozy from the medicine Gaius and Merlin had given her.

"Just let me dress them first." Guenevere said seeing a tinge of blue appear in the baby's lips.

"Merena" Gaius said slowly as Merlin looked sad.

"Sister." Merlin said taking her hand in both of his as he gazed down at her with tears in his eyes.

"Why do they not cry so? What say you, Brother?" Merena asked feeling a little weak from her labor.

"Here, Merena. Hold your children." Guenevere said knowing it wouldn't be long before the twins breathed their last breaths because they had come too early.

"Oh my. You are so beautiful. You will be Lanjay for your brave, noble father Lancelot." She told the boy kissing his head.

"And the girl? Whom is she named for?" Merlin asked thinking he already knew the answer to his own question.

"Merlindra is for Merlin. The best brother a girl could ask for. He knows and he understands us." Merena said kissing the girl's head before she fell unconscious.

"What happened? Why does she lose all?" Guenevere asked with tears of her own in her eyes.

"Losing Lancelot must have triggered the birth. It was too early. I did all I could." Gaius said as he and Guenevere each took a lifeless baby from Merena's slack arms.

"Give them to me. I know what she'd want." Merlin said as Gaius and Guenevere nodded. Merlin took the baby's in his arms and rushed to the square where Lancelot's cloak and sword had burned.

"Where is he going?" Guenevere asked not sure of Merlin's destination.

"Lancelot's memorial was in the square. So shall the twins be." Gaius said setting about cleaning Merena up with Guenevere's help.

"Ferr Burnae." Merlin spouted out after looking around to make sure no one was present. He then set the children in the fire in a crib made by Lancelot's hands and watched it burn as tears fell down his cheeks for his sister's loss.

"Thank you, Merlin." A voice said from the smoke Merlin did not see.

"You're welcome. I will watch after her and protect her. I promise." Merlin said as the pyre died down as he rushed back to Merena's side.

"She's resting comfortably." Guenevere said as Gaius was not present.

"Where's Gaius?" Merlin asked making sure Merena was covered fully in her bed.

"He went to check on the king. I'm sorry, Merlin." Guenevere said placing a gentle hand to his cheek.

"Thank you. Did she say anything while I was gone?" He asked wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Not really. She muttered thank you I think. That was all. We cleaned her up as best we could, but she'll want a bath when she wakes." Guenevere said making her way to the door to leave.

"She'll have it. Thank you, Guenevere. Merena holds you as a good friend." Merlin said as Guenevere smiled and curtsied leaving Merlin alone with his sleeping sister.

"Lady? Lady, can you hear me?" A voice whispered in Merena's ear as she stirred in her sleep and her eyes fluttered open.

"Lancelot?" Merena whispered seeing Lancelot standing near her bed in his chain mail and armor looking as handsome as she'd last seen him atop his horse.

"Hello, Lady. You are as beautiful as I saw you last." He said taking her hand, giving it a gentle kiss.

"Oh, Lancelot. How you can be here? Did you not sacrifice yourself to the Kaylix?" She asked bolting up to place her arms around him as he sat beside her on her bed.

"Yes, I did sacrifice myself. I gave a vow to protect Arthur and keep Merlin safe. Would you not say I did that?" He asked settling her back down into bed as she winced from a pain in her stomach.

"Yes. Your children are with you I expect." Merena said as tears filled her eyes.

"Yes, they are with me. They are fine. I am fine. You will recover and you will go on. That's an order." Lancelot said smiling as Merena smiled with tears falling down her cheeks.

"Why? Am I so bad that I lose all?" She asked as Lancelot wiped her tears away with strong fingers.

"There is so much more for you, Lady. As for me. As for us. Our time is over." Lancelot said as two tiny baby's suddenly filled his arms and giggled as Merena beamed with delight.

"Oh, Look at them. They are so beautiful. You will look after them until I join you then?" She asked as he nodded and held the children so she could kiss their heads.

"They are safe with me in Avalon waiting for you." Lancelot said kissing her deep as she awoke into the world crying anew.

"Wait for me, My Love. May it not be too long." Merena said tearfully as she closed her eyes again surrendering to sleep.

Part 4: Chapter Twenty: Birthday blues

Dragon: In a land of myth and a time of magic the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young ma'am. His name

The dragon breathes.

DRAGON: Merlin.

The main square in Camelot was a hive of activity with a caravan of colorful wagons, jugglers, jesters, and acrobats performing summersaults.

"Oh! Did you see that?" Merlin asked excitedly as Arthur joined him.

"It's a man throwing sticks in the air." Arthur said rifling parchment.

"What's wrong? It's your birthday. A huge feast is being held in your honor and you've got dancers, jugglers, and acrobats to entertain you. It must be a terrible burden."

"Perhaps I'm less easily impressed than you."

"I'm really looking forward to it."

"Because you have the mind of a child."

"And yet I'm still more intelligent than you. Merlin said under his breath as Arthur caught him on it.

"I heard that!"

"You have misplaced something, Geldrid?" A stern-looking man asked striding towards a dwarf who was searching through a trunk.

"My special gift to the Prince. I cannot find it anywhere." The dwarf rushed in a panic.

"Geldrid, I took the liberty of ensuring their safe passage myself." The gleeman said opening a box that contained three daggers. "We must make sure that this is a celebration the young prince will never forget." The man said tossing a dagger into a board.

Excallibur lying at the bottom of the lake and knights in shining armor battling foes and fearsome creatures.

"Court discussed the annual levy this morning. Council suggest that we raise it, but I felt the people are already overburdened" Arthur said sitting with Uther as his father cut him off in mid-sentence.

"You should not talk of matters of court today." Uther said in a weary voice.

"Father?" Arthur asked confused.

"You think I would ever forget that today is the anniversary of your birth? I take it that there are plans for suitable celebrations this evening."

"A feast, and um some entertainment. I'll tell you about it tomorrow."

"Nonsense. You think I would miss my son's anniversary?" Uther offered as Arthur looked pleased.

Later, the entertainment was in full swing in the banquet hall with fire-eaters, jugglers, and acrobats performing. Arthur and Uther clinked goblets as they watched. Finally, the gleeman stepped forward.

"I require a volunteer! Prince Arthur, what better or more fitting occasion for you to demonstrate your legendary bravery. Do you accept the challenge?"

"Of course." Arthur said standing up and removing his red cloak.

"Is this safe?" Merlin asked as Merena sat near Uther.

"It's knife throwing, Merlin. Of course it's not safe. I could hardly refuse his challenge." Arthur said taking his place against a circular board as the dwarf tied his wrists and ankles tightly smiling eagerly up at him.

"Arthur is very brave." Merena mused as Merlin watched on anxiously.

"Do not fear My Lord. I never miss my target." The gleeman said stepping up to him.

"Good. Glad to hear it."

"May I?" The man asked shoving an apple in Arthur's mouth. Merlin watched nervously as the gleeman signalled for the circular board to be spun round.

"I don't think I can watch this." Merena said closing her eyes and chewing a fingernail. Arthur frowned fearfully strapped tightly to the board as it spun. The gleeman threw a dagger and it landed between Arthur's arm and head.

"That was close." Merena muttered closing her eyes again. The man threw the second dagger and it landed between Arthur's other arm and hand as Uther's clapping and grinning. The gleeman picked up the third dagger and waggled it with a malevolent smile. Gwen and Merena bit their nails watching. The gleeman aimed and threw the dagger. As it tumbled through the air Merlin fix his eyes on it. In slow motion it spun towards the target. The circle board stopped spinning to reveal Arthur, eyes wide with fear looking at the dagger imbedded deep in the apple in his mouth. The gleeman raised his arms above his head and everyone applauded as Arthur looked pale with shock. Arthur was helped down from the board and Merlin slipped his coat on for him.

"See, Merlin, nothing to worry about." He said biting into the apple.

"I'm not sure I like that man with the daggers." Merena told Merlin suspiciously.

"In a few hours time the sedative on the apple will begin to take effect. The Prince will be defenseless and then we will strike." The gleeman finished as he and the dwarf turned to look at Arthur who made a show of eating the apple.

"You're telling me you weren't even a little bit scared." Merlin said as he and Arthur entered his chambers after the knife throwing event.

"Of course I wasn't. I'm a warrior. You learn to control your fear, to change it." Arthur said bumping drunkenly into a wall.

"You looked scared."

"It's good to see my father enjoying himself. I believe he was a little quiet towards the end there. Perhaps I should go and see him." Arthur went on in a slurred voice.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? You can barely stand up."

"Are you saying I'm drunk?"

"No. I'm just saying I don't think you should be wandering around the palace."

"And why is that?"

"You're not wearing any trousers."

"Good point." Arthur said pulling up his trousers as he stumbled out the door.

Yawning, he made his way sleepily down the hallway past two guards. The gleeman peered out from behind a wall with an evil look in his eye.

"Merlin!" Merena shouted bolting up in bed where she'd been resting as Merlin jerked from her tone.

"You gave me a start. It's ok. What woke you? I know you were tired after the festivities." Merlin said as Merena stared at him in fright.

"The king is in danger. The Prince." She said as Merlin moved to embrace her.

"You mustn't look for threats at every turn. We just had a celebration. Arthur's drunk, but he's ok." Merlin soothed as Merena waited to speak.

"I saw Arthur go to Uther's chamber."

"Yes, Arthur did go to see Uther. That's true." Merlin said as Merena dared to continue.

"I saw Arthur remove a goblet from Uther's hand as he dozed in a chair. Arthur smiled gently at him sitting in a chair opposite his father. Arthur made himself comfortable, but it's as though he were drugged.

"Merena, we were at a celebration. It was Arthur's birthday. Drunk and drugged are not the same thing. Maybe it was just a dream." Merlin said as Merena grabbed his hand tight.

"Just a dream is it? I saw that gleeman move past the guards."

"Let go of my hand, Sister." Merlin said as Merena realized she was hurting him and obeyed.

"I'm sorry. I meant no disrespect. I just want you to listen to me. I know I seem disturbed at times, but this is real, Merlin." Merena said as tears filled her eyes as Merlin's gaze softened.

"I don't think you disturbed. I just think it might have just been a dream instead of a vision. Could that be what it was?" Merlin asked wiping her tears with nimble fingers.

"You are still so kind. Am I so wicked?" She asked resting against her pillows as Merlin sat near her on her bed.

"You're not wicked. You've been through a lot. Even Gaius would excuse that."

"Excuse Merena, but what about Morgana?" Merena asked as Merlin's eyes narrowed in new irritation.

"Why bring her up? She's our enemy now." He said moving to pour Merena a goblet of water from her bedside table.

"She had dreams. Were they just dreams?" Merena asked accepting the water, drinking it down rather thirstily.

"You're not Morgana. You may have visions, but it might just be a dream this time." Merlin explained setting the goblet back on her table.

"May I finish? Then you may go." She said sweetly as Merlin laughed.

"Go ahead. I'll listen. I'll always listen before I judge." Merlin finished as it was Merena's time to smile.

"The gleeman picked his way past the two guards slumped on the floor. He took one of their swords. He stepped into Uther's chambers, but Arthur saw his reflection and jumped up with his sword."

"Well then, Arthur will protect the king. All is well." Merlin said moving to leave as Merena stopped him.

"That's not all. I'm not finished." She said as Merlin sat again listening intently knowing it was no dream now.

"Arthur called for the guards, but they didn come because they were knocked out. Arthur tried to parry the gleeman's blows, but the sword was knocked from his hand and he slumped to the floor." Merena stopped putting a hand to her mouth.

"What next, Merena? Sister, you must finish the vision." Merlin said as her eyes narrowed as she nodded finishing the awful scene in her mind.

"The gleeman said goodbye Arthur Pendragon and went to strike. Uther perked up."

"Uther?" Merlin queried in disbelief.

"Yes, Uther. The king is very brave. He said it will take more than a cur like you to kill my son as Uther fought weakly against the gleeman. He was momentarily knocked off balance as the sword got stuck in a chair. He quickly pulled it out again and attacked Uther once more. He forced Uther onto a table and was about to finish him off when the king rolled out of the way. Arthur came to and saw the gleeman knock his father to the floor. The gleeman asked have you anything to say to your son before I kill you? Uther, being very brave, got up and swiped at the gleeman. With renewed vigor, Uther attacked him knocking the sword from his hand and struck the gleeman in the face as he ended up on the floor. Uther raised his sword above him, but the gleeman grabbed one of the daggers."

"Do you mean one of the daggers from the celebration?" Merlin asked in disbelief.

"Yes. Uther plunged the sword into him and he slumped lifelessly to the floor." Merena finished with tears in her eyes as Merlin listened to her finish the tale that in fact had really happened.

"Father." Arthur uttered as Uther fell backwards into his arms. Arthur saw blood on his hand from a wound in his father's abdomen. "No. Guards. I'll go get help." Arthur said as Uther stopped him with a plea.

"Stay with me."

"I'm here, Father. Guards! Someone! We need help." Arthur said with tears of sadness in his eyes.

"It's my time."

"No, you can't die."

"I know you will make me proud as you always have. You will be a great king."

"I'm not ready." Arthur said holding his ill father in his arms.

"You, you've been ready for sometime, Arthur."

"No. I need you."

"I never have been a good father. I, I put my duty to Camelot first. I'm sorry." Uther continued as Arthur cried.

"Don't say that."

"I know this, Arthur. I've always loved you." Uther finished as tears fell down Arthur's cheeks as he looked down at his father.

"No." He cried holding his father in his arms as Merena cried finishing her tale to a stunned Merlin.

"Merena, are you certain?"

"Yes. The king is hurt. He may be dying. What will you do? What will Arthur do?" Merena queried closing her eyes drowsily as Merlin helped her to settle down in bed.

"It was a vision. I should go find Gaius, but should I leave you alone?" Merlin mused as Elyan knocked before entering Merena's chamber.

"I'm sorry if I startled you, Merlin. Lancelot asked me as a friend to look after Merena if anything ever happened to him. Is this the time?" Elyan asked as Merlin looked grateful.

"Yes, please. I must see what's happening with Arthur." Merlin said moving to leave as Elyan took up vigil beside Merena's bed.

"Has something happened?" Elyan asked as Merlin hesitated a minute before leaving.

"Yes, unfortunately. Send for me if Merena needs me. Ok?"

"Ok." Elyan said watching Merlin hurry off as he knew whatever was happening could not be good.

Chapter Twenty-one: More bad news

"Gaius, can you treat him?" Arthur asked as Gaius tended Uther the next morning.

"The blade has touched his heart. He's bleeding inside."

"There must be something There must be something you can do. Please, Gaius." Arthur begged in desperation.

"It's only a matter of time. I'm sorry, Arthur." Gaius said soberly as Merlin watched.

Later, Sir Leon and Agrivane stood reporting to Arthur.

"We traced the assassin to the town of Whenim. It's in Odin's land. It seems he hired him to kill you to avenge the death of his son. Our thoughts are with you, Arthur. If there's anything I can do."

"Your support means a great deal to me. Thank you." Arthur said as Agrivane nodded and he and Sir Leon left. Arthur shut his eyes looking hopeless as Merlin came to find him.

"More news of my father?" Arthur asked looking up.

"there's no change." Merlin said soberly.

"Why isn't Gaius doing something then?" Arthur demanded as Merlin looked sad.

"Because there is nothing he can do." Merlin said as Arthur leaned over the table, his mind racing.

It's dusk as Agrivane sped through the forest. He entered Morgana's hut.

"Now is that anyway to greet an old friend?" Agrivane asked as Morgana pulled a knife on him.

"I wasn't expecting you today." Morgana explained putting down her knife.

"I had to see you. It's all we could have hoped for."

"What is it?"

"Uther has been mortally wounded. He's on his death-bed. Gaius says he only has a few days to live."

"I hope the image of my face haunts him. How is Arthur?"

"Devastated. The poor boy can't think straight."

"Than we must strike while he's vulnerable."

"When Uther dies the kingdom will be ripe for the taking."

"Wait, We must choose our moments carefully. Who knows what opportunities the coming of this will hold." Agrivane said as Morgana smiled darkly at him.

Guen brought a tray of ointments to Uther's bed back at the palace. Arthur watched as she tended to his father's wound.

"I appreciate your kindness. Everything you're doing for him."

"I do it for you. Oh, Arthur" Guen said as they embraced.

"I can't watch him die. There's still so much I want to say to him. He cannot die." Arthur said turning to walk away leaving Guen frowning anxiously.

In the main square, the townspeople hold a candle-lit vigil at nighttime. As Merlin stared out of the window at them, Arthur entered and walked over to the window to join him.

"What's going on?"

"It's a vigil for your father. The people wish to share their grief."

"Why are they behaving like he's already dead when there's still life in his body?"

"They're preparing themselves for the worst."

"Well they can give up hope, but I won't."

"I know." Merlin said nodding soberly. "It's hard to accept and I wish it wasn't so, but There really is nothing that can be done."

"There is a way to heal my father."

"How?"

"With magic." Arthur said as Merlin gazed at him in shock.

"Arthur's planning on using magic?"

"He's desperate. He knows its his only hope of healing Uther."

"Merlin, please tell me you're not going to do this."

"I'd be lying if I said no."

"You can't risk exposing yourself like this. It's too dangerous."

"Arthur didn't recognize me last time when I was eighty years old. There's no reason why he should this time."

"Need I remind you the last time you used an aging spell you nearly had yourself burned at the stake."

"It's worth the risk."

"Do you think Uther is going to thank you for healing him with magic? He'll no doutedly have you hanged." Gaius warned as Merlin continued on.

"Uther will never change his attitude towards magic. I know that. But if Arthur allows it to be used to heal his father, his attitude will be changed forever. He'll see that magic can be used for good."

"You of all people should know that the use of powerful magic is fraught with danger."

"If it works, Merena and I won't have to hide anymore."

"And if it doesn't? I can't stand by and watch you do this, Merlin."

"Well don't try and stop me Because you can't." Merlin halted as Gaius looked shocked.

"You're playing a dangerous game, Merlin."

"I've been playing a dangerous game since I set foot in Camelot just like my sister. Maybe this is my chance to change that."

"Well, what did Gaius say? Did he have any information?" Arthur asked as Merlin came to find Arthur in his chambers.

"He didn't know much, but he has heard of a sorcerer. An old man. He lives in the forest of GLEST-EGG. Gaius thinks he may be able to help you."

"Will he lead me to him?"

"No. There's so little that he knows. We will have to find him ourselves."

"If you were me, and he was your father, would you use magic to save his life?"

"Yes, I would. I would do whatever it took." Merlin said as Arthur looked down for a long moment as Merlin waited.

"Prepare the horses. Gather supplies. We ride at first light." Arthur ordered as Merlin turned and hurried from the room. Arthur stared into space his mind racing.

"How are you feeling, Merena?" Gaius asked as Merena opened her eyes to see him checking her vitals.

"I think Merlin slipped me some medicine. It's ok though." Merena said as Gaius sat beside her with folded arms.

"Do you know what your brother is going to do? I can't believe you'd approve of it, but who knows." Gaius said as Merena gave forth a faint smile.

"First of all, I apologize for the gitt sassing you." Merena said as Gaius couldn't help but laugh.

"That's ok. You and Merlin are old enough to do as you wish."

"It would appear so since he's on a fool's errand is it?" Merena asked smoothing hair from her face.

"He's going to use magic to help Uther. What if he can't do it?" Gaius asked as Merena's eyes clouded over in a vision as he waited to see what she'd perceive.

Chapter Twenty-two: A magical attempt

"What do you see, Merena?" Gaius asked not able to overcome his curiosity.

"I see Arthur and Merlin riding through a woodland towards a ramshackle hut. They've dismounted." Merena said as Merena seemed to fall into a vision of sleep.

"Are you sure this is the right place? It looks like a charcoal maker's hut.

"Well the old man can hardly make a living practicing magic. I think there are a lot of sorcerers that are in the charcoal business." Merlin explained as Arthur stared at him in disbelief and handed him his horse's reigns walking over to the door of the hut.

"Are you joining me?" Arthur asked as Merlin shook his head.

"We don't want to overwhelm him. He probably doesn't get many visitors. I'll stay out here and watch the horses."

"I've never met anyone who's so scared so often. Scream like a big girl if there's any trouble."

"Don't worry you'll hear me." Merlin said as Arthur pushed in the door to the hut when no one responded to his knock peering into the darkened interior.

"Hello." Arthur said frowning and heading back out again. "There's no one here. Are you sure this is the right place?"

"I'm absolutely certain of it. I'm sure he'll be back soon."

"Well how do you know when he'll be back?"

"He's a dottering old man. He can't have gone far. If you want his help you'll have to just wait for him inside."

"Where are you sneaking off to?"

"I have to pee. That is unless you want to come and watch me. You should wait for him inside."

"Why would I want to watch you?" Arthur asked as Merlin did a dance as though he had to rush off before an accident could happen.

"Make yourself at home." Merlin said running off glancing back to see Arthur heading into the hut once more. Merlin hurried to crouch behind a moss covered tree trunk and composed himself.

"Mictagina Bapechamae Ah Dioglae fishnee Gasminfleondom Domomean fliomdomo." Merlin cast as his eyes flashed amber. In the hut Arthur accidentally knocked a pot on the floor with his sword. He stared down at the broken pieces and had just kicked them under the table when an old man with a long white beard entered.

"You." Arthur sneered angrily.

"So we meet again, Arthur Pendragon. You have come to kill me."

"No, that wasn't my intention." Arthur said as Old Merlin marched over stepping on a broken shard.

"I broke a pot." Arthur said guiltily.

"You always were a clumsy fool."

"Excuse me?"

"So if you haven't come all this way to kill me, why have you come here? I take it you didn't come all this way just to smash my favorite pot." Merlin sneered cleaning up the mess.

"If I'd known who you were I wouldn't have come at all."

"I thought you may have come to ask me to use magic to heal your father." Merlin uttered as Arthur turned to look at him in shock.

"How did you know?"

"I know more than you can possibly comprehend."

"Well given your hatred for my father and everything he stands for I've clearly had a wasted journey." Arthur said turning to leave.

"Do not suppose that you know my mind." Merlin hissed as Arthur turned back to face him.

"Will you help me?"

"You are asking me to save the life of a man that would have me executed?"

"I know what I'm asking of you, and I know you have no reason to help me. But, you're my father's only hope. I'll give you anything you ask for. Land, gold Name your price."

"I do not want your gold! All I have ever wanted is that people like me can live in peace. That those who practice magic are accepted rather than hunted. That is all I ask. That is the price for your father's life." Merlin finished as Arthur looked down thoughtfully.

"I give you my solemn word. When I'm king things will be different. You won't have to live in fear."

"Then, I will help you." Merlin said with a laugh hugging Arthur as Arthur guffawed.

"Then there's no time to waste. We must ride for Camelot immediately."

"Now?"

"My father weakens by the hour."

"But I have no horse."

"You can use Merlin's. He'll just have to walk back."

"You would make your servant walk back to Camelot. I have a good mind not to help you."

"I don't care whose horse you use. We have to get back to Camelot before it's too late."

"First, I must gather some rare herbs. They are an essential part of the cure. I will come to Camelot at nightfall. If you want my help that is how it needs to be."

"I will meet you at the lower gate outside the town. Give me your word you'll be there."

"You have my word. Now just wait here one moment." Merlin commanded stopping Arthur from leaving.

"Why?"

"Questions. So many questions. For once in your life would you just do what you're told?" Merlin demanded as he strode from the hut.

"All right." Arthur said as Old Merlin hurried around back of the hut as Arthur knocked over another cup inside. Old Merlin uncorked a small, dark bottle and drank from it. Arthur emerged from the hut and glanced around the clearing.

"Merlin?" Arthur queried hearing a sound from behind a tree Arthur headed towards it putting his hand on his sword. Merlin ran out.

"What were you doing?"

"Peeing."

"You mean to say you were peeing all the time I was in there?"

"I really had to go."

"There is definitely something really wrong with you." Arthur said as they rode back towards Camelot as Merlin rushed into Gaius's chambers.

"Merlin! I was worried. I thought something had happened." Gaius said as Merlin gathered items.

"Well apart from Arthur thinking there's something very wrong with my bladder. Everything went according to plan."

"I take it that this means you're going through with it. I should tell you your sister is in the throws of a dream or vision." Gaius said as Merlin looked concerned but waved it off for the time being.

"If I can heal Uther Arthur has given me his word that when he is king magic will no longer be outlawed. This could change everything."

"And what if something goes wrong? What of Arthur's attitude to magic then?"

"Merena and I live with the risk of being exposed every day. If I don't take this opportunity, maybe we'll spend the rest of our lives having to hide who we really are. Everyone's always telling me how I have this great destiny. Maybe this is it. I have to try." Merlin said leaving as Merena watched Agrivane gallop through the sunlit forest towards Morgana's hut.

"Arthur has gone to consult with a sorcerer.. He intends to use magic to heal Uther."

"Then we must see to it that he fails. Saiofsafraraflinggaeminstra. Fringaewithianaclifta." Morgana enchanted as her eyes flashed amber She lowered a silver charm necklace into a fire. After a short moment she pulled it out with a pair of tongs and dropped it into Agrivane's hand.

"It's cold."

"I burned it to the left hand path. You must place the charm around Uther's neck."

"What will it do to him?"

"The force of any healing magic will be reversed and magnified tenfold.. By trying to cure his father, Arthur will seal his fate."

"Arthur will never forgive himself. He'll be destroyed."

"And a broken prince will make a terrible king." Morgana said as Agrivane smiled as he looked down at the silver charm."

"I promised Arthur I could heal Uther and I can't even find the right spell."

"That's because you're reading the wrong books. Here. William of Cambria was as mad as a crut, but there was never a better healer."

"Gaius, thank you." Merlin said running off as Merena suddenly woke.

"Merlin will fail. What must I do?" Merena asked herself still lying in bed as Gaius appeared with concern.

"I'm sorry I left, My Dear. Merlin needed my help." Gaius said as Merena stared at him waiting.

"Does Merlin really think he can heal Uther?" Merena asked composing herself so she didn't look conflicted and pale to the Court Physician's eyes.

"Yes. Why? Did you see different?" Gaius asked as Merena thought carefully before answering.

"If Uther lives will Arthur still be king?" Merena asked licking her lips as Gaius handed her a goblet of water.

"No, I suppose not. Uther can be his advisor maybe. I'm not sure." Gaius; said as Merena slowly sipped her water thinking.

"Merlin has such a big heart and kind soul. He is so dedicated to his destiny. What will happen if he fails?"

"Are you saying he will fail? Merena, do you know something?" Gaius asked as Merena made herself look as innocent as possible.

"No. I'm just curious." She said placing her goblet back on the night table before rising from bed.

"Merena, you're getting out of bed. Are you feeling better?" Gaius asked with a happy gape.

"Yes. I would like to see Uther healed. Do you think I could be present?" She asked as Gaius thought before answering this time.

"I think not. Arthur would only expect Merlin to be present. We'll just have to wait and see what happens." Gaius said as Merena nodded trying hard not to look grave.

"It was cold today. Perhaps it's a good idea to start a fire." Agrivane advised after startling Guen.

"Of course." Guen said leaving to do so as Agrivane strode over to Uther's bed. He then leaned over the bed and slipped the silver charm around Uther's neck straightening the blankets.

"Finely. You will get all that you deserve, Old Friend."

"You must use only four drops. Many more could be dangerous."

"I just hope I can remember the spell." Merlin said nervously making up the spell.

"You must trust your abilities, Merlin." Gaius coached as Arthur called him next.

"Merlin!"

"You have to get rid of him."

"Merlin!" Arthur shouted marching into Gaius's chambers.

"Arthur."

"Gaius, have you seen my useless toad of a servant?"

"I'm afraid not." Gaius said trying to seem innocent.

"Then where on earth is he?"

"Have you tried the tavern?"

"The tavern? Of course. I'm going to make him wish he was never born." Arthur said seeming angry before taking his leave out the door.

"Why'd you tell him I was in the tavern?"

"It's the first thing that popped into my head."

"Well then go for the second or the third thing that pops into your head. Just anywhere but the tavern." Merlin said opening the door before looking back at Gaius.

"Good luck, Merlin."

"I started to think you weren't coming." Arthur said waiting by the lower gate when Old Merlin appeared.

"I gave you my word and here I am."

"Good. We must hurry."

"I am led to believe that the king's palace is that way."

"I can hardly be seen walking through the main gate with a known sorcerer."

"So you are already going back on your word. You promised that I would no longer have to live in fear."

"You're forgetting that you're yet to heal my father. When you have I'll give you everything I promised." Arthur said as Old Merlin nodded following Arthur.

"Is this really as fast as you can walk?" Arthur asked once they were inside the palace.

"When you are as old as I am we'll see how fast you can walk. I need to rest a moment." Old Merlin said looking for a place to sit down.

"There's no time."

"Then perhaps you should carry me." Old Merlin suggested as Arthur seemed put out.

"Fine. If we'll get there quicker, I will carry you. Come on." Arthur said crouching down as Old Merlin climbed onto his back.

"Did you just kick me?"

"Now who's wasting time?" Old Merlin asked kicking Arthur like he was an actual horse.

"Faster. Faster." Merlin commanded before Arthur went up to two guards.

"You're dismissed."

"But, Sire. We were instructed not to leave our post."

"And I said you were dismissed."

"Yes, My Lord." The guard obeyed as the two guards left when Old Merlin appeared from around a corner. Next Merlin and Arthur were in Uther's chambers as Old Merlin leaned over, pulled open uther's mouth, and dropped a couple of droplets of the spell into it. Meanwhile, Arthur watched closely as Old Merlin stepped away and took a handful of dry herbs. Stepping closer to the king's bed he shut his eyes and inhaled deeply.

"Wait." Arthur urged as Merlin turned to see what was up.

"Is something wrong?"

"My father's always taught me not to trust magic and now I'm using it to save him."

""You're whole life has been saved using magic more times then you can possibly imagine."

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"I merely mean to say that magic is all around you. It is woven into the very fabric of the world."

"How can I be sure it's the right thing to do?"

"I know you have suffered because of magic as many have, but not all magic and not all sorcerers are the same. I wish only to show you that magic can be used for good. I hope one day you will see me in a different light." Merlin finished as Arthur stared down at his father's pale face. Then he looked back at Old Merlin gesturing for him to continue. So Old Merlin held up the bunch of soaking, dry herbs.

"Hafaecomaeadaegaudraeila. Gastoskreftaesh. Treesaypeeslickfulo." Merlin finished as his eyes briefly flashed amber as both he and Arthur next turned to look at Uther. Then Arthur's anxious frown deepened as he glanced from Old Merlin to his father.

"Father?" Arthur inquired as Uther's eyes suddenly snapped open.

"Father."

"Arthur." Uther gasped smiling as Arthur seemed relieved and happy when Uther's smile suddenly disappeared and tears filled Merena's eyes.

"What's happening?" Arthur asked anxiously looking at Merlin.

"I don't know." Merlin said as Merena spoke to herself in her chamber.

"The magic isn't working because of the amulet. If only you knew. If only it were up to me to tell you. I'm so sorry, Brother. I have betrayed you." Merena said as more tears spilled down her cheeks without her stopping them.

"Do something." Arthur begged as Uther's eyes widened in pain as he stared up lifelessly. Then Old Merlin reached down to feel for a pulse in his neck confusion flooding his face.

"He's dead." Merlin said in shock.

"No, he can't be. Father!" Arthur croaked stumbling back from his father's lifeless body with a glare to Old Merlin.

"What have you done?" Arthur asked with accusing eyes.

"This was not supposed to happen."

"You you gave me your word. You killed him. You killed him!" Arthur yelled drawing his sword when Merlin thrust out his hand sending Arthur flying backward before hurrying to cower behind a wall.

"Oh, Merlin. Just stay there." Merena said witnessing it for herself magically.

Guards next ran down the hall towards Merlin as he quickly drank from the small bottle. He next rushed in as Young Merlin to find Arthur, Guen, and Gaius standing looking down at Uther's body as Merena chose that moment to join them.

"I'm sorry, Arthur." Gaius consoled as Arthur swallowed tearfully.

"The king is dead." Gaius announced as Arthur looked heart-broken as Merlin visibly blanched. Then Gaius slowly drew the bed sheet up over Uther's face.

"The spell was working. I'm sure of it." Merlin said as Gaius and Merlin stepped into Gaius's darkened chambers. Merlin shut the door behind them as Gaius paced slowly across the room.

"I did everything right. I don't know what happened."

"I think I do. I found it around Uther's neck. It's been enchanted. And such an enchantment would reverse the effects of your healing spell. Uther didn't stand a chance."

"Morgana." Merlin said examining the amulet in Gaius's hand.

"I believe so." Gaius said as Merlin swallowed hard.

"Uther's dead isn't he?" Morgana said sitting up because she'd been laying on her side when Agrivane came into her hut.

"How did you know?"

"I felt it. I felt his pain."

"I thought Uther's death would be cause for celebration."

"Arthur will replace him. There will be no celebration until I take my place upon the throne."

"That may be sooner than you think. Arthur is young, untested. He will look to his trusted uncle for council and I will ensure that he fails." Agrivane promised as Morgana frowned at him before looking away.

"I'M so sorry. I wish that there was something I could have done." Merlin said gingerly stepping into the room shutting the door behind him as Arthur sat at the head of the table lost in thought.

"Merlin, no one but me is to blame for this."

"You are not to blame. This isn't your fault."

"I'm entirely to blame. My father spent twenty years fighting magic. To think I knew better. I was so arrogant. That arrogance cost my father his life." Arthur intoned looking sad.

"You were only doing what you thought was right. I'm sure that that old sorcerer meant no harm. Perhaps the spell went wrong. Uther, was dying. Maybe nothing could have saved him."

"We will never know. All I know for sure is that I've lost both my parents to magic. It is pure evil. I'll never lose sight of that again." Arthur said seriously as Merlin nodded swallowing hard. Next, they both looked nervously at the door as Arthur stood up with an air of resigned acceptance and walked over to open it. He stepped out and Merlin, suddenly alone in the room, looked round with a sense of urgency. He breathed deeply and thoughtfully as Uther ly on a raised dais. It was covered in a purple, velvet cloth with the red flag of Camelot draped over his body. Pale sunlight streamed in through a pale window as Arthur walked in and stood before him.

"We must leave him to mourn. Merlin?" Gaius inquired sitting down next to him.

"This is all my fault. I killed him."

"You did not kill Uther, Morgana did. Uther's spirit died when she broke his heart. We must look to the future. Uther's death will allow Arthur's progression to the throne. You must hope it brings peace and stability to the land."

"Magic will still be outlawed. I've turned Arthur against it forever. He'll never know who Merena and I really are."

"That time will come I'm sure. of it. Arthur will be under even more pressure now that he's king. He will need you more than ever. There's nothing more to be done. Let's go and have some supper."

"I think I'll wait here." Merlin said sadly as Gaius stood leaving Merlin sitting on a stone bench in the small alcove looking thoughtful and sad. Behind him, Gaius walked away down the corridor towards two guards with his dark robes wafting around him as flaming torches burned in their stands to the side. ****

Arthur kissed his father's forehead tenderly in the room before standing upright and leaning on the dais struggling to control his emotions. Meanwhile, Merlin sat on the wooden floor at the bottom of a sweeping stone staircase with his face turned away. Arthur came out of the room and looked at him with bright sunlight shining through the windows behind him.

"Merlin. It's a new day." Arthur said as Merlin looked behind him at the sunlight standing up.

"You've been here all night?"

"I didn't want you to feel that you were alone."

"You are a loyal friend, Merlin." Arthur said stepping out of the room turning to look back in as he closed the doors on it.

"You must be hungry."

"Starving."

"Me too. Come on. You can make us some breakfast." Arthur said as outside the red flag of Camelot fluttered on a pole.

Armed guards took up positions and a fanfare was blown. In the throne room, Arthur, wearing a long red cloak walked through the gathered congregation of knights and courtiers including Merlin, Gaius, Guen, and Agrivane. He knelt at the throne where Jeffrey of Monmouth stood with the royal crown in his hands.

"Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the people's of Camelot according to their respected laws and customs?"

"I solemnly swear so to do."

"Will you to your power as law and justice in mercy be executed in all your judgements?"

"I will."

"Then by the sacred law vested in me, I crown you Arthur, King of Camelot." Jeffrey finished as Arthur stood.

"Long live the King!"

"Long live the King! Long live the King!" The people shouted as he faced the long, packed room and Guenevere smiled at him. as Merlin watched him with love and loyalty joining in with his support.

"Long live the King!"

"Long live the King!" Merena shouted with tear-filled eyes as Merlin stared knowingly at her before taking her hand to lead her off into a deserted alcove for a short chat.

"Merlin, it's a celebration. Why leave it?" Merena asked taking a handkerchief to wipe her eyes with.

"If it's a celebration, why are you crying?" He asked looking put-out.

"I don't know what you mean. Let's go back. They will be missing us." Merena said moving to leave as Merlin stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"Merena, did you know?"

"Did I know about what?"

"Did you know about Morgana? Did you see her enchant the amulet?" Merlin demanded as Merena looked guilty.

"Yes, but I was only trying to help."

"You helped all right. Arthur will never accept magic now. Do you know what you've done to us?"

"I have helped you fulfill your destiny. Arthur must be the once and future king. He couldn't have done that if Uther lived. Even Morgana must have known that." Merena said as Merlin looked disappointed.

"It's my destiny, not ours. What gives you the right to decide who lives or dies?"

"Nothing. I'm not a witch. I only knew what must be."

"Only a witch would do such a thing." Merlin said as it was Merena's turn to look angry.

"Would a witch have helped you? Would a witch mourn her king? I am no witch. I am cursed, yes. I'm your sister."

"A sister I must think of forgiving." Merlin said stalking away back to the crowd as Merena stood behind sobbing.

"I only hope you can forgive me someday." Merena told herself slinking away back to her home in the lower town.

Part 5: Chapter Twenty-three: Rescue needed

"Merlin, have you seen Merena since Arthur was crowned king? I don't think I've seen her since then." Gaius said as he and Merlin sat in their chamber eating supper.

"No, I don't think so. I can go and check on her after supper." Merlin said as they ate bowls of soup.

"I think that would be a good idea. I hope she hasn't done something rash." Gaius said drinking some water from his goblet.

"Rash like what? Missing a stitch in her sewing?" Merlin asked with a slight chuckle.

"You know Merena. She has magic too. Who knows what mischief she could get up to with her powers."

"Isn't she busy doing her work about town?"

"Not that I've noticed, but maybe I just haven't seen her."

"Maybe. Still, I'll go check just to see how she's fairing." Merlin said finishing his meal before dashing away.

"Merena, are you here?" Merlin called making his way to her house in the lower town as evening descended over Camelot.

"What do you want? Go away!" Merena screeched as Merlin poised himself before her door and watched through a slit in the wood.

"Merena, it's Merlin. Are you ok?"

"Am I ok? Lealt." She said casting fire in her hand before throwing it upon a piece of furniture in her hand.

"Merena, I smell smoke. Are you ok?" Merlin asked again slowing opening the door and edging his way into the house.

"I'm fine. I'm cooking." Merena said with a slight manic laugh as Merlin took in the room gasping in shock. Parts of the furniture in the room had been scorched and was smoking.

"You need not worry about me, Merlin. I'm fine. I was just" She stopped gazing about the room as though drunk on cider.

"You were just what, destroying your furniture for fun? You must stop this. What if someone sees you?"

"No one will see me. No one is about. Lealt." She said casting fire in her hand again as she prepared ! throw it away when Merlin stopped her with his hand.

"Nomagae. Stop this. You are ruining your house. A house you built with Lancelot. What would he say if he saw this?" Merlin asked as fresh tears filled Merena's eyes.

"What would he say? What would he say? He's dead! He will not say anything! Do you not know that?" She asked as sobs began to erupt from her.

"Yes, I know that. I saw him die. It's ok. Merena, when did you last eat?" He asked as she sniffed a little.

"I don't know. I can't recall." She said as Merlin rose from the floor he'd been crouching on beside her and went to the kitchen.

"You should eat. Maybe that will make you feel better. The Feast of Beltane is tomorrow night. You should come." He said glad to see she had gotten up from the floor and was standing behind him.

"Feast? I cannot feast. I'm not hungry." She said lowering herself onto a bench beneath her table.

"Starving yourself won't help either. Merena, where's your medicine?" Merlin asked with a sneaking suspicion it was gone.

"Medicine? Do I require medicine?"

"Sometimes." Merlin said opening an ice-box to see what food she had.

"Oh yes. The medicine might have killed the flowers outside or ruined the garden. I don't know."

"Do you know anything? You are not doing well. Maybe I should get Gaius."

"What can Gaius do? He's busy. Everyone is busy. There will be a feast." She said laughing as though everything in the world was a joke.

"Merena, look at yourself. You are filthy. You haven't eaten and you say your medicine is gone. How are you thriving? You are not."

"Thriving? No, I'm not thriving. I'm punishing myself. Fire is fun don't you think?" Merena said putting out her hand as Merlin rushed to stop it.

"No, fire is not fun. It destroys things. No more fire."

"Ok. No more fire. But how about a storm?" She suggested as her eyes briefly glowed amber as Merlin shook her.

"No, no storm. No magic. Rest your magic. If you were seen, you could be killed. Do you want that?"

"I don't care what happens to me! Can't you see that?" She shouted as Merlin stood gazing at her with folded, patient arms.

"I am older so you must do as I say."

"And if I do not? What then? Can you spank your little sister. Huhhuh!"

"Maybe. Maybe I could make it so you spend the night in the dungeon. How would you like that?"

"oh I don't know. Maybe the dungeon would be good for me." Merena said soberly as Merlin scowled with irritation.

"Merena, you will listen and you will obey."

"Maybe. What do you propose?"

"I can build a fire and fetch water for a bath. The rest is up to you. I can also make you something to eat. What do you say?"

"Will it please you if I do?"

"Yes. I only want you to be well."

"Then do you forgive me for Uther and keeping things from you?"

"That's in the past. Yes, I forgive you."

"Those three little words have such power. Ok, Brother. Fetch the fire and the water. Fix the meal. I will obey." Merena surrendered as Merlin smiled and hugged her close.

"I will make haste with the fire and water. Wait here."

"I'm not going anywhere. I promise." Merena whispered as Merlin rushed away to do as he'd said.

"Merlin, did you find Merena?" Gaius asked as Merlin sped into their chambers to find a bucket.

"Yes, but I need something from you for her."

"She threw out her medicine didn't she?" Gaius said knowing he was right.

"She said she killed the flowers or ruined the garden with it. She can't recall. Maybe she should come back here with us. She's all alone down there."

"I agree. It must be lonely for her since Lancelot died." Gaius said taking out a vial to pour some Laudanum into.

"Yes, I believe so. She was burning the furniture with magic when I happened upon her." Merlin said as Gaius looked shocked.

"Oh, Merlin. Merena is not fairing well. She must come back with us."

"I agree. I said I prepare her bath and fix her a meal. Then I'll propose her coming back here." Merlin said finding a bucket to take with him before accepting the medicine from Gaius.

"Let's hope she accepts." Gaius said as Merlin nodded before once more speeding away.

"I'm back, Merena." Merlin said closing the door after making sure no one was about to see him using magic.

"I'm still here at the table." Merena said quietly as Merlin set a fire with magic and filled the tub with buckets of water.

"This should be ready in no time."

"Don't make it too hot." Merena said moving from the table to collect soap and a washcloth.

"No, I won't. It will be perfect. You will see."

"I trust it will be perfect. You are so good at things. I don't know about me. What am I good at?" She asked with wet eyes.

"You are good at sewing and helping others in need. You are a good woman." Merlin said testing the bath water with a finger to see if it was warm enough.

"Thank you, Merlin. That helps."

"I'll make you something to eat while you wash." Merlin said as Merena stepped behind a screen and shed her clothes before stepping nimbly into the tub.

"That sounds good. Thank you." Merena mumbled as Merlin heard water rippling because Merena was washing herself.

"You had chicken, eggs, butter, milk, and cheese. You also had berries." Merlin explained once Merena was dressed in fresh clothes with freshly wet hair.

"Yes, I know. So, what did you come up with?" Merena asked as Merlin set a wooden trench and bowl before her with a wooden spoon and goblet.

"I made you a sandwich and a bowl of berries with clotted cream. I also poured you a goblet of water. What do you think?" He asked seating himself across from her looking pleased.

"I think you are wonderful. What did I ever do to deserve you?" She asked sipping some water with a grimace.

"The water has a strange taste. Can water spoil?" She asked taking a bite of her sandwich next.

"No, the water is not spoiled. You need some medicine. I put it in the water. Sorry." She said with a hesitant smile as she nodded meekly.

"Yes, I can understand that. I threw away my medicine, and sane women do not burn their furniture for fun. I know that." She said gazing down at her food as she slowly ate.

"Merena, aren't you lonely here by yourself?" Merlin asked as Merena drank some more water.

"Yes, sometimes. When I'm not sewing or working in the town I am. Why?" She asked wiping her mouth with a cloth.

"Gaius and I think you should come back to stay with us in our chambers. What do you think?"

"Where will you stay? It's more for two than three isn't it?"

"We can make room. It's no problem." Merlin said as fresh tears filled Merena's eyes.

"That might be nice. Just for a while." She said still eating.

"I think it would be really nice. You could sew us some clothes. Maybe even cook sometimes." Merlin said with a slight smile as Merena finally smiled for the first time since Merlin had arrived on the scene.

"Perhaps. I'm at my best when I have someone to take care of. I would have to pack my things."

"I could help. I think your medicine is making you tired."

"I think you may be right. Maybe I could come tomorrow." She said fighting hard to keep her eyes open.

"No. You should come now. I will help you." Merlin said beginning to pack Merena's things as she fought hard to stay awake.

Early morning

"Merlin, where have you been? I was worried." Gaius said as Merlin shushed him.

"I got Merena to come here, but she's sleeping. I'm going to take her to bed." Merlin whispered as Merena blew Gaius a sleepy kiss.

"Hello, Merena. I think I should examine her later."

"That might be a good idea. Excuse me." Merlin said moving to his chamber to tuck Merena into bed as Gaius prepared Merlin's bedroll that he might not even have time to rest on because Camelot would soon wake.

Chapter Twenty-four: Reprimand

Merena awoke to bird song and sunlight streaming through the window. She rose from bed and emerged to wash herself. She brushed and rebraided her hair before seeing Gaius was standing before a mortar and pestle hard at work.

"Good morning, Gaius." Merena said with a slight smile as Gaius looked irritated.

"Did you think about houses near you when you were burning your furniture?"

"No. Sorry."

"And do you think that medicine grows on trees? Don't you see how much work it takes to make medicine?" Gaius asked pouring his ground herbs into a pot of water over a small fire.

"I'm very sorry, Gaius. I just don't think sometimes. I know I'm a wicked girl." She said looking ashamed as Gaius's temper softened.

"You just need to think about things. You and Merlin would be killed if you were seen doing magic."

"I know. I forget. I'm sorry. Can I help? How can I make amends?"

"You can help. You can clean up after me." He said with a grin as she smiled next.

"I would like that. Just point me to the task and I shall do it."

"Now that's a good girl. Have at it." Gaius said as Merena tidied up papers, books, supplies, and tools under Gaius's scrutiny.

"Thank you, Merena. You are a help."

"Oh. I'm sure Merlin cleans up."

"Sometimes." Gaius said with another little smile as Merena laughed.

"He's a boy. They can be messy. Oh, he's a man. They can be messy." Merena said as they both laughed and shared a hug as all was well again between them.

Chapter Twenty-five: A new plan

Merena lay in her chamber she shared with Lancelot dreaming of what had happened when Arthur had finally become the once and future king. For when she awoke, she knew her destiny had been fulfilled.

"What?" Arthur asked as Merlin woke him the next morning.

"There's something I need to show you." Merlin said as Arthur removed his sword from the ground beside him.

"This had better be good, because this really isn't the time for one of your ridiculous games."

"I was thinking about last night and how you were saying you'd given up all hope. And how you were a poor leader and shotty king."

"Shotty?"

"All right shabby."

"Thanks."

"Well it reminded me of a tale Gaius once told me." Merlin explained as they ventured through the forest.

"Merlin, I'm really not interested in your favorite bedtime stories."

"For once in your life, just listen. Many years ago, before the birth of the five kingdoms, this land was in an endless cycle of bloodshed and war. One man was determined to end all that. He gathered together the elders of each tribe and drew up plans for their lands to be divided. Each would respect the others boundaries and drew it over their land as they saw fit. That man was Camelot's first king. Ancestor to all that followed, including you, Arthur."

"Bruter."

"You know the story."

"Yeah, so every child in Camelot does. Can I go back to bed now?"

"No. Cause there's another part of the story that you haven't heard."

"Really?"

"When Bruter was on his death-bed he asked to be taken deep into the forest. There, with the last of his strength, he thrust his sword into a rock. If his lineage was ever questioned, this would form a test. Only a true king of Camelot could pull the weapon free."

"Are you making this up?"

"Of course not." Merlin said frowning, continuing on.

"All right. If it's true, why haven't I heard this story?"

"Well, history isn't really your strong point is it?"

"Then where is this rock?"

"Oh it was lost many years ago during the Great Purge, but I've managed to find it."

"I've never heard so much rubbish in my entire life."

"Are you calling Gaius a liar?"

"No! I'm calling you an idiot."

"What's that then?" Merlin asked as they looked over at a small clearing between some trees. Resting on the mulchy earth was a gnarled and mossy rock that played host to Excallibur. Warm sunlight illuminated Arthur's face as he gazed on in confused wonder. The majestic sword stood perfect straight with its tip planted firmly in the stone. Suddenly, people of Camelot began to fill the clearing. Merlin beamed as Leon and Perceival stepped forward.

"What the heck are you playing at?"

"I'm proving that you're their leader and their king."

"That sword is stuck fast in solid stone."

"And you're going to pull it out."

"Merlin, it's impossible."

"Is it?" Merena asked standing beside Merlin proudly waiting to see what would happen next.

"Arthur, you're the true king of Camelot." Merlin praised as Arthur looked back at his people.

"Do you want me to look like a fool?"

"No. I'm going to make you see that Tristan's wrong. You aren't just anyone. You're special. You and you alone can draw out that sword."

"Listen to him, Sire. He is quite brilliant at times." Merena reassured as Arthur drew his own sword and drove it into the soft, forest earth.

"You better be right about this." Arthur warned as a knowing smile played across Merlin's lips. Then he followed Arthur who stood a short distance away from the sword in the stone. With a nervous determination, the king stepped towards it and swallowed hard as he glanced around at the gathering of his subjects. Slowly, he placed one gloved hand and then the other around the hilt of Excallibur.

"He can do it can't he?" Merena whispered as Merlin shushed her. Arthur flexed his fingers and began to pull.

"You have to believe, Arthur." Merlin coached as strain showed on his face and his fists trembled under the effort. The sword was stuck fast as Merlin coached Arthur more.

"You're destined to be Albian's greatest king. Nothing, not even this stone can stand in your way." Merlin challenged as Arthur focused on the hilt of the sword once more, he wrapped his right hand around it and closed his eyes. Merlin's eyes glistened with emotion as he watched from behind his king.

"Have faith." Merlin said as a etherial mist floated around the clearing and bright sunlight penetrated the thick leafy canopy above. Suddenly, Merlin's eyes glowed amber and sparks flew from the metal that met rock. The sword slid effortlessly from the stone and Arthur held it aloft.

"He did it." Merena said joyously as Arthur looked up at the blade with utter disbelief as Leon smiled happily.

"Long live the king!"

"Long live the king! Long live the king! Long live the king! Long live the king! Long live the king!" The people cheered as Merena finally awoke with a remembered smile.

"Tospbliedge." Merlin cast as a hidden doorway opened. "Unfiondomeunmeanfiome." Merlin cast transforming into Emrys as Morgana gave orders in the main chamber.

"WE must send emissaries to Lot's Kingdom. Suffer our ward for Arthur's capture. It's him. It's Emrys. He's here." Morgana cried afraid.

"Guards." Helios called as her soldiers raced along drawing their weapons. They missed Emrys who leaned out of a dark doorway. Making his way along another corridor, he effortlessly floored an approaching guard without even looking round at him. Next, He had a corn doll in his hand.

"Astrigrepnesiriongot." Merlin cast as the doll burst into flames as Emrys sniggered and hid below the previous guards cloak as young Merlin.

Guards passed him on some stairs and totally ignored him.

"I've searched everywhere. He fled, Morgana. He trembled at the sight of you."

"Why was he here? Why does he choose to taunt me like this?"

"We must hold our nerve. Maybe you should get some sleep." Helios suggested as she nodded in agreement, but turned back to him when she reached her bed.

"Make sure there are guards on the door." Morgana ordered as helios took his leave and Morgana dropped wearily onto her pillows. After one deep sigh, she closed her eyes unaware that the macabre, charred corn doll was hanging under her mattress.

"It's just as I remembered it." Merena said smiling as she sat in a chair in her chamber brushing her hair.

"Merena, what are you doing?" Merlin asked standing in her doorway in the bright sunlight of a Camelot afternoon.

"Just brushing my hair and thinking of when Camelot was liberated from Morgana."

"I remember you were there when Arthur pulled the sword from the stone."

"Yes, I was. It was a great moment." He said as she let Merlin braid her hair for her.

"Gaius said you seemed unwell. So I had to come. Are you unwell?" Merlin asked kneeling before her now as she gazed off through a window at the sun.

"Tell me the rest of the story, and then I'll answer your question. Ok?"

"Ok. We besieged Camelot, dispatching some guards with bows and arrows." Merlin began as four southerins were sent tumbling to the ground in the past.

Percieval gestured for the other knights to follow him. Arthur sent two of Morgana's men rolling down a hillside to where Gwen and Merlin waited should the soldiers remained conscious. The soldiers did not wake, so Merlin and Gwen raced to join Arthur.

Leon led one troop up a winding staircase, and up into the castle while Arthur ran at speed through a dark passageway. Leon yelled as he led his men up another stone staircase, and Arthur stepped out of the shadows to swing his sword into a patrolling southerin.

"It seems we have company."

"Emrys."

"Arthur."

"My dear brother. We must welcome him home."

"Shall we?" Helios asked watching her closely as she walked around him to the door with the doll swinging lightly beneath the bed.

Tristan and Isolda took on a number of southerins working together to bring them down with their swords joining at one point.

"It's just as we expected. He is making his way here. He should be with us soon."

"And we'll be waiting." Morgana said smiling as Percieval effortlessly knocked out a southerin with the hilt of his sword, and raised it high above his head when another attacked him. Leon battled onward through a maelay of southerins with a tight knit band of knights behind him. Percieval and Arthur each engaged in brutal swordplay with Morgana's men as Gwaine held onto the bars of the cell.

"Come on, Boys. What's taking you so long?" Gwaine asked as Percieval had some keys and unlocked the door going to Elyan.

"You all right?" Percieval asked as they hugged.

"I've been locked up with Gwaine for a week." Elyan joked as Gwaine stumbled weakly against the doorframe as Leon grabbed him.

"Wait." Merena stopped Merlin as he jolted back to the present with alarm.

"What? Are you ill? Do you need something?" He asked as her eyes grew wide in surprise.

"Elyan!"

"What about him? He's fine." Merlin said calmer now as Merena fixated on the past.

"Elyan was tortured by Morgana! He's screaming!" Merena finished still screaming herself as Gaius rushed in worried himself.

"What's wrong, Merlin?"

"I don't know. She said something about Elyan and the past." Merlin explained as Gaius made Merena drink some laudanum in a cup of water to calm her.

"Will she be all right?" Merlin asked looking upset himself.

"If she stops getting excited. Did she say she was ill?"

"Yes, but she wanted me to tell her about the sword in the stone part."

"Merlin, I'm afraid Merena needs a change of scene. She may only get worse if she stays in Camelot." Gaius said gravely as Merlin nodded.

"I can take her to Ealdor, but Arthur" Merlin stopped knowing his duty to his king.

"Maybe if you explained to Arthur" Gaius finished as Arthur appeared in the doorway next as if on cue.

"Explained what? What's going on here? Are you ill, My Lady?" Arthur asked looking down at a shocked Merena with kind eyes.

"Oh, Sire. You speak to a servant girl with such kindness." She cooed with lowered lashes.

"You were married to Sir Lancelot who was a knight of the Round Table. You are no servant. I ask you again, are you ill?"

"Yes. I'm afraid so. Merlin and Gaius say I need a change of scene, but I know his duty to you, Sire. That is of most importance."

"Nonsense. Merlin, you will take the Lady Merena to Ealdor as quick as you can. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Sire. Can you make due?"

"I will care for Arthur, Merlin. You just take care of my friend." Guenevere said reaching down to hug Merena as tears filled her eyes.

"Thank you, My Queen. You are both so kind."

"You are my friend, Merena. It's still Guenevere. Anything you need is yours. Anything at all."

"Oh thank you. I just need Merlin to take me. I know you can't go, Gaius. But should we go alone?" Merena asked starting to think of all the perils they might face on their way to Ealdor.

"No, you should not go alone although Merlin is more than capable."

"Arthur is that a compliment?" Merlin asked as Arthur ignored him continuing with his words.

"A knight should take you."

"Is there one available?" Merena asked as Gwaine had just happened to be passing by hearing what they'd said.

"I would like to volunteer." Gwaine said as they all stared at him as though he were intruding.

"Do you always listen into people's conversations upon passing?" Arthur asked in an irritated tone.

"No. I just happened to accidentally hear you. Sorry if I'm intruding. I just thought I'd offer my help. I think the other knights are busy." Gwaine said turning to go as Arthur thought before stopping him.

"Perhaps you're right. The other knights are out on patrol. You may accompany them to Ealdor if you have nothing pressing." Arthur said good naturedly as Gwaine smiled.

"It's up to you, My Lady. Shall I stay or shall I go?" Gwaine asked as Merena gazed at him for a moment before a thin smile crossed her face.

"Well, if you have the time. Yes. We would be honored. Please escort us." She said with an outstretched hand that Gwaine came to kiss as Merena blushed before losing herself to sleep.

"I'm sorry if I overstepped, Sire."

"Not at all. You were just passing by, weren't you?"

"Yes. I was on my way to the palace to see if I was needed."

"Good thing. You are needed. You should all ride at dawn if Merena can go then." Arthur said gazing kindly at a slumbering Merena's face.

"I'm sure she'll be up to it. Than you, Sire."

"We shall miss you, Merlin. Let me know how things go." Arthur said as they clasped hands before Arthur and Guen took their leave.

"Thanks, Gwaine. I think Merena is at ease with you coming with us." Merlin said tidying up his sister's house a bit.

"It's my pleasure. Your sister's a pretty little thing. See you at dawn." Gwaine said leaving as Merlin nodded in agreement.

"I'm sorry I can't go with you, Merlin, but Gwaine will keep you safe. And you have your magic of course."

"I understand Gaius. Can you fix up some medicine for us to take if she needs it?" Merlin asked taking out a bag to pack for Merena in case she was unable to do it herself.

"Yes, of course. I'll bring it to you in the morning." Gaius said as they hugged before Merlin was left alone to ponder the days events.

Chapter Twenty-six: Ruse

Merena lay sleeping as the past filled her dreams.

"What did I do to make you hate me so much?" Guen asked as her and Morgana locked swords."

"It's not what you did, but it's what your destined to do. I'm sorry, Guen, but I can never let that happen." Morgana explained as she skillfully disarmed Guen and held the tip of her sword up to her throat.

"No. Morgana, get away from her." Merena murmured in her sleep as a thunderclap brought down rubble and dust at them as Morgana was hurled backwards as Merena woke.

"It's ok. I saved Guenevere from Morgana that day." Merlin said as Merena smiled up at him rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"With magic."

"Yes. How are you this morning? We should travel to Ealdor today." Merlin said helping Merena from bed.

"I should like that. I should like to see, Mother again."

"I saw her before I killed Agrivane." Merlin said looking ashamed.

"Don't be sad. Agrivane would have killed you. I wouldn't want that."

"Neither would I." Merlin se smiling as Merena held fast to his arm for support.

"Do we have to go just now?"

"Arthur said we should. Why? Are you not up to it?"

"I am. When will we be there?" She asked as Merlin led her from her home and into the citadel where horses stood waiting for her, Merlin, and Gwaine.

"I thought you wouldn't come, My Lady." Gwaine said smiling at Merena as she blushed.

"Why would I not come? I will see my Mother soon. I'm just slow. Sorry." She said as Gwaine deftly hauled her onto her horse.

"Be as slow as you like. The day is just beginning."

"And what a beautiful day it will be." Merena beamed as Gwaine led the way out of Camelot for their journey to Ealdor to begin.

"Stop!" Merena cried as Gwaine and Merlin abruptly halted their horses to see what was wrong.

"What is it, Merena? Are you all right?" Merlin asked with new alarm.

"I'm sorry. I forgot a present for my mother Hunith. It's very important. Please, Sir Gwaine. Could you go back and get it? We're not far off from Camelot yet." Merena pleaded as they stood in a clearing just a little ways from Camelot.

"All right. What is it?" Gwaine asked turning his horse around.

"A wooden box with a dragon on the top. My father carved it for me. Thank you, Sir." She said batting her eyelashes.

"Stay here. I'll be right back." Gwaine said leaving as Merlin watched him go.

"Well, Merena. What was that about? A wooden box like this one?" Merlin asked taking the box she'd mentioned from her bag.

"Please, Merlin. Put it back. He'll see."

"He's gone off on an errand for you already. What is this about?" Merlin asked sensing something awful was about to descend.

"I need your help. I didn't want Gwaine seeing us doing magic. Would you do anything for me, Merlin?"

"Of course. You're my sister. What is it? Merena are you more ill than you let on?"

"Yes. I only ask one thing."

"Name it. I will do it if I can."

"Call Kilgara and ask him to take us to Avalon."

"Why, Merena? This can't be the end. Not yet. What are you saying?" Merlin panicked as Merena put a small hand to his shoulder to calm him.

"It is my time. We have no time to lose. Please, Brother." Merena pleaded as Merlin nodded before summoning the dragon to their aid.

"Oh, Dragon. Emerla. Supertangumatautesshoopalakesh!" Merlin called as the wings of the dragon brought him post haste.

"Merlin, what is it? Why have you called me here?" The great dragon asked seeing Merena beside him.

"We need your help."

"Young Witch? What's wrong? Are you ill?" Kilgara asked gazing at her with concern.

"Yes. Will you take us to Avalon? We must hurry." She rushed as her eyes clouded over before Kilgara's concerned gaze.

"Yes, of course. Both of you, on my back." The dragon commanded as they flew as fast as he could to Avalon.

"Thank you, Dear Friend." Merena said sliding off Kilgara's back with Merlin's help."

"You are welcome. Are you sure there's nothing to be done?" The dragon asked with sad eyes.

"No. You brought us here, and that is enough. Thank you." Merena said as fresh tears filled her eyes.

"Merena, what do you want me to do?" Merlin asked as Merena appeared to grow weaker.

"Hold me. Wrap me in the blanket my mother made for me." Merena said as tears spilled down her cheeks.

"Here you go. Are you warm enough?" Merlin asked wrapping her in her blanket to warm her.

"Allow me." Kilgara said blowing fire on the ground near them to make it even more warmer for her frailty.

"I love you." Merena said as Merlin held her tight in his arms.

"I love you too.

Please, don't go yet." He begged as tears filled his eyes next.

"Sorry. I am past all hope. Lancelot is waiting. I have waited long enough." She said as Merlin felt her become even weaker.

"Lancelot will wait a bit longer, won't he?"

"No. I will wait no longer. You still have a destiny. Whatever mine was is finished. Please, give me your hands."

"Ok. Here." Merlin said as Merena held his strong hands in her weak ones and spoke one last spell.

"Ig-umee-magae." She said as her magic flowed from her body into Merlin's.

"Merena, not your magic. I have my own."

"Yes, you are a great and powerful sorcerer, but you will need all the magic you can get. I don't need mine no longer. Please, Merlin, use it wisely."

"I will. Is there anything else I can do for you right now?" Merlin asked gripping his sister even tighter.

"Just give me a promise. Morgana must die. You must be the one to do it when it comes time. I saw a great battle and you were a great warrior. Please, promise me. You will kill Morgana when the time comes."

"You saw me kill her?" Merlin asked with trembling lips.

"Yes. Please. For me, for Lancelot, and for all she has killed. She will kill even more. I have seen it."

"I promise. I will have no choice. I've known that since she left Camelot."

"We've all known it. Obey Gaius and try to be good."

"I will. At least, I'll try." Merlin said as they both laughed a little.

"Tell Mother I'm sorry. Will you give her the box?"

"Yes. I will take it to her after you're gone." Merlin said as more tears filled their eyes with the sadness of the moment at hand.

"You are the best brother a girl could ever have."

"Thank you. There is peace in Albian."

"Oh, I hope so." Merena said as she breathed her last breath and was still in Merlin's weakened arms.

"Merena? Merena! Don't go! I love you!" Merlin cried over Merena's still form as Kilgara quietly approached.

"Merlin, she's gone. Step aside." Kilgara said as Merlin did so after placing Merena in her funeral boat. Then he watched with sodden eyes as Kilgara gave a mighty breath that lit the boat aflame.

"Thank you." Merlin said pushing the boat out and into the lake before dashing away into the forest.

"Merlin, where have you been? Gwaine said something about an errand and that you were gone when he returned." Arthur demanded after finding Merlin in Merena's former home crying.

"Sorry, Arthur. Merena has passed."

"Do you mean she is dead?" Arthur asked moving to place a hand on Merlin's shoulder.

"Yes. I think there was something in her mind that burst or something. I'm not sure."

"Well, she lived a good life. Some live long lives and some live short ones. I suppose Merena's was short."

"Is that supposed to cheer me up?" Merlin asked wiping his face on his sleeve.

"No. Buck up. You have chores to do." Arthur said slightly joking as Merlin laughed.

"Thank you, Arthur. I think chores are what I need."

"Are you sure. You can take more time if you need it. Perhaps Gaius could help."

"No. I'm fine. Please, Arthur. Just the chores." Merlin said as Arthur patted his back before they rushed off to the palace so life could continue on for the once and future king.

The End.


End file.
